


Kung Vinter

by Snodroppen_prastkragge



Category: Original Work
Genre: Burns, Don't Try This At Home, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exposition, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Future Fic, Gen, Ghosts, Graphic Description of Corpses, Grief/Mourning, Haunting, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Past Character Death, Past Drug Use, Pregnancy, Supernatural Elements, Svenska | Swedish, Time Skips
Language: Svenska
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snodroppen_prastkragge/pseuds/Snodroppen_prastkragge
Summary: Tim Nielsen åker hem för första gången på tolv år, hans pappa är döende och det är den sista julen de kommer ha tillsammans. Huset är fyllt med minnen av den äldre brodern som försvann för 30 år sedan. Redan första natten hemsöks han av oförklarliga drömmar, när han hittar en brosch som tillhörde brodern börjar hans verklighet att nystas upp.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Chapter 1

Snön rusar förbi. Flingorna hoppar och dansar förbi bilen i den snötäckta världen utanför. Sten kollar på sin otydliga reflektion i glaset. Han är blek, nästan genomskinlig. Pappa brukar säga att det är från hans irländska farmor. Han är brunögd som mamma men hans hår är nästan lika blont som pappa. I backspegel ser han hur mamma och pappa pratar. Mamma pratar snabbt men tyst. Hon hörs inte över musiken. Pappa röst brummar sig genom den allt för höga volymen. Mamma sträcker sig bakåt och drar ut den ena hörluren. 

“Pappa frågar vad du vill ha till mat.” han rycker på axlarna och ska trycka tillbaka den när pappa bryter sig in.

“Då får du inte klaga.” Sten himlar med ögonen, han ökar ljudet på mobilen tills det täcker ljudet från bilen och isen som slår emot botten. Mamma och pappa fortsätter prata. Mamma ler varje gång pappa säger något fånigt. Men pappa trummar på styret. Han kan inte låta bli att snegla på Sten och då trummar han snabbare och hårdare. 

Sten lutar huvudet mot det isiga fönstret, bilens drummande bryter upp musiken. Han följer de snöflingor som fastnar på fönstret med blicken. De flyger av lika snabbt som de fastnar, det är som en vild dans. Liv som försvinner på ett ögonblick. Han blinkar och två figurer står ute i snön. De försvinner lika snabbt. Bortdragna med vinden, snön verkar tjockare där de stod. 

En blå skylt dyker upp i den vita dimman “Omrö 50 kilometer” Sten suckar, en jävla timme till av den här skiten. Han kollar bakom sig, Ella och Tim sover fortfarande. Han sneglar ner på väskan, en bok ligger pressad mot sidan av alla kläder. Om han bara böjde sig för att plocka upp den så skulle han ha någonting att göra men då skulle mamma kommentera på hur han inte rört böcker på flera år. Vad vet hon, när var sista gången de frågade honom vad han ville göra. Aldrig sen- Ella gnyr i sömnen. Pappa stannar genast bilen.

“Mår du bra, gumman?” säger han. Ella nickar och somnar snart om. Sten lutar huvudet mot det iskalla fönstret och gör sitt bästa för att somna. Han stirrar ut på det oändliga vita havet. Det finns inga träd och knappt några buskar. Att någon kunde leva här innan elen kom verkar helt omöjligt. Och nu ska de bo här. Han suckar och vänder bort blicken från snön. Bilens tak är grått. Det finns strimmor av färg där ungarna ritat. 

Bilen svänger in på en parkering, den vita och röda skylten av hemköp stirrar honom argt i ögonen. Han tar ut båda hörlurarna. Mamma håller ut en bunt med pengar åt honom.

“Gå och köp mat och lite godis.” han tar emot pengarna och går ut. 

Det är svinkallt. Han slår armarna omkring sig och joggar till dörren. Insidan av hemköp är knappt varmare. Det står en liten trave av röda korgar precis vid dörren, han tar en av dem. Han går runt i hemköp, det tar honom bara några minuter att gå genom hela, de flesta produkterna är från eldorado eller grant. Han rynkar på näsan när han ser att allt choklad är från marabou. Man tycker att det borde finnas liter mer finskt choklad, men det kanske är för dyrt att köra från Finland. Han suckar och tar två chokladkakor. 

Charkhyllan står tom, en ung man med en hemköp tröja står i närheten.

“Ursäkta, men ska den här vara tom?” den unge mannen nickar. 

“Japp, ny leverans kommer på onsdag.” 

“Jaha, tack.” Det finns några paket med bröd kvar i brödhyllan, alla är grovbröd. Han tar det som ser ut att ha minst fröer i sig. Det står ett ungt par vid grönsakerna. Mannen stirrar öppen på honom. Kvinnan står och kollar på sin spegelbild i glasdörrarna till mjölken. Sten ser sitt egna bleka ansikte reflektera tillbaka mot honom. Han tar sin gurka och går. De följer efter honom, de plockar till sig några saker på vägen. Ett paket med kex, hundgodis och en borste. 

Tjejen som står i kassan stirrar trött på honom. Hennes svarta ögonskugga har gnuggats av på ena ögat. 

“367 kr” säger hon. Sten ger henne en femhundring. I ögonvrån ser han hur paret står vid godishyllan. Tjejen sneglar på honom. Hennes ögon är vassa. 

“133 kr tillbaka” han tar emot pengarna, mynten tappar han nästan. Han trycker ner dem i bakfickan. 

Bilen står ingenstans på parkeringen. Huttrande sätter han ner matkassen och slår armarna om sig.

“Behöver du hjälp?” det är kvinnan som frågar det. Mannen står kvar inomhus och ser på honom med sina reptilögon. Han skakar på huvudet. 

“Är du säker?” han nickar och tvingar fram ett fruset leende. Just då kör en grön toyota upp och stannar framför honom. Mamma vevar ner rutan.

“Ska du in eller?” han tar upp kassen och nästan slänger sig in. Värmen känns som en gudagåva.

“Bälte!” han tar på sig bältet.

“Vad tog sån tid?” Mamma ler mot honom i backspegeln.

“Pappa kunde inte hitta macken.” Sten himlar med ögonen.

“Typiskt.” muttrar han. Mamma slänger honom en intresserad blick. Han rullar på ögonen igen. Pappa bryter sig in i samtalet.

“Tino säger att det nya huset har ett sovrum i källaren. Vi tänkte att du ville ha det.” sten rycker på axlarna.

“Verkar väl okej.” Han tar upp sin mobil och hörlurar. Mamma trycker ihop läpparna men hon säger ingenting. Pappa trummar på ratten. Hans ögon börjar bli glansiga igen. Han spänner käkarna och kör i tystnad till det nya huset. 

De passerar en gård innan de är framme vid stugan. Pappa kör upp på uppfarten. Ella vaknar direkt. Hon gäspar och sträcker på sig.

“Är vi framme?”

“Ja-a gumman det är vi” säger mamma glatt och ler med tänderna. Sten går ut, han smäller igen bildörren så hårt han kan. Pappa ansikte blir bistrare. Tim vaknade av smällen. Han ser sig omkring och nästan slänger sig ut. 

“Snö! Sten, det är snö!” han slänger sig ner och rullar runt i snön. Sten trycker nävarna i jackfickorna. Pappa kommer ut och lägger sin vänsterhand på hans axel. Han klappar den lite innan han kör ner den i sin ficka. Tim sätter sig upp, helt täckt av snön.

“Leka!” skriken han. Sten skakar på huvudet. 

“Jag kan leka med dig imorgon, efter skolan.” Tims ansikte lyser upp. Han slänger sig på Sten och ger hans ben en björnkram.

“Det här ska bli bra, ska du se.” Pappa lyfter händerna för mot hans huvud men låter de falla. Sten rycker på axlarna. Han öppnar bakluckan och tar ut sin väska och sovsäck. Pappa ger honom nycklarna till stugan. 

“Det är inte larmat.” säger han. Sen tar han ut resten av väskorna. Han ger ungarnas till mamma. 

Sten går och öppnar dörren. Den orörda snön krasar under hans fötter. Det står en liten stuga på kanten av tomten. Den röda färgen lyser igenom frosten som bildats över träet. En del av fönstret är mörkare än det andra. Det ser nästan ut som en människa står där inne och blickar ut. Han blinkar och fönstret är lika ljust överallt. Han skakar av sig det och går för att öppna dörren. 

Knarrandet från dörren ekar genom den tomma stugan. Hallen är bar från ett skoställ som är upptryckt mot den vänstra väggen. När han andas bildas det moln. Han lägger nycklarna på fönsterkarmen och går runt i huset. Varje steg han tar ekar. Han går in i ett rum med en spis och kökskabinetter. Det står en läckande vask och en kylskåp med ett handtag som man måste böja neråt för att kunna öppna det. 

Det finns en linfärgad dörr precis bredvid kylen. Han öppnar den och ser en trappa som går ner. Det hänger en knapp från en kedja från taket. Han drar i den och trappan lyses upp i ett gult sken. Trappan böjer sig precis bakom kylen. Den knarrar protesterande när han står på första trappsteget. När han böjer sig fram ser han ett mörker som verkar äta allt ljus. Han tar fram sin mobil och slår på ficklampan och går ner. 

Källaren är liten. Det finns en dörr längst bak, bakom vattenpumpen. Han öppnar den och ser ett ännu mindre rum. Det finns ett fönster som är precis ovan grund. Snön täcker det helt. Han släpper sovsäcken på golvet. Det står ett element nedanför fönstret. Han skruvar upp det till max. Vattnet kommer rusande och rören knakar från ansträngningen. 

Pappa kommer klampandes nedför trappan. 

“Visst blir det bra?” han försöker låta säker men han möter inte Stens blick. Sten rycker på axlarna. 

“Visst.” pappas ansikte faller. Rynkorna verkar bli tjugo gånger djupare. Han suckar. 

“Gubben, jag vet att det är jobbigt men jag hade inget val.” Sten stirrar resolut mot fönster. Han rycker på axlarna igen. 

“Visst.” pappas ögon tårar upp. Han känner ett stick av skuld men han trycker snabbt bort det. Det är inte hans fel att Pappa förstörde hans liv. Pappa trycker honom på axeln innan han går. 

“Vi äter om fem minuter.” han går uppför trappan och stänger den gnisslande dörren efter sig. Sten tar upp liggunderlaget ur sin väska och brer ut det på bredden i rummet. Det går precis från vägg till vägg. Betongväggarna strålar nästan ut kyla. Kylan från golvet håller på att äta sig genom kängorna. Han slänger sovsäcken på underlaget och går upp. 

Mamma har tänt värmeljus i köket. Hon pressar tio stycken i hans famn.

“Det är kallt.” säger hon. Ella sitter redan och äter en macka med tubost. Sten rynkar på näsan. Pappa skrattar till. 

“Det var du som handlade.” Sten himlar med ögonen. 

“Fanns inte precis mycket val.” han nästan spottar ut val. Pappa slutar genast le. Mamma ger honom en irriterad blick. En sån där blick som säger ‘Sluta nu,annars kommer vi ha ett samtal’. Sten rullar med ögonen och sätter sig ner på bordet. Tim huttrar av kylan men hans ögonen glittrar. Han kinder ser ut som två äpplen. Han pratar hela tiden, genom hela middagen, om hur mycket han älskar snö och allt han ska göra på skolan imorgon. 

“Vi ska till skolan. Imorgon!” frågan Sten. Mamma nickar. 

“Ja. Du blev väl antagen?” Sten fnyser. Han ställer sig upp så kraftigt så att stolen nästan välter. 

“Tack för maten.” han slår igen källardörren efter sig och klampar ner för trappan. Han slänger värmeljusen på golvet och sätter sig ner på liggunderlaget. Klockan är knappt sju. Värmeljusen nästan tvingar honom att tända några av dem. Han slår ut sovsäcken och kryper ner i den. Lågorna från ljusen kämpar för att hålla sig levande i kylan. Han stänger ögonen och snart höjs och sänks hans bröst i lugn takt.

Mögel kryper sakta uppför väggen, luften är fuktig och doftar av något ruttet. Sten snyftar till, en enorm rädsla växer inom honom och slukar all glädje. Det känns som han dunkats i vatten efter en varm sommardag. Luften blir allt tunnare och han kippar efter andan. Murket,brunt vatten fyller hans mun och hals. Han slår ut med armarna men de lyder honom inte. Värme sprids från en punkt på hans panna och han sjunker ner till botten. Dy sprids upp när hans kropp slår ner tillsammans med glansiga bubblor som sakta flyter till ytan.

Efter att Erik och Nina nattar barnen går han fram till källardörren. Det kommer en springa av ljus från den stängda dörren. Han går nerför den och sätter sig på huk bredvid Sten. När han sover slätas hans ansikte ut och han ser nästan lycklig ut. Erik böjer sig fram och ger honom en puss på panna. 

“Godnatt min skatt.” säger han. När han stängt dörren efter sig kommer en orange katt ut ur skuggorna från ljusen. Den sträcker på sig och lägger sig på Stens mage. Värmeljuset som ligger närmast blåses ut och katten somnar. 

Alarmet ekar genom rummet. Sten slår runt och slår på golvet efter mobilen. Han kisar och ser skuggan av någonting som springer genom rummet, hans mage känns kallare än resten av hans kropp, genast sätter han sig upp och lyser med mobilens svaga ljus. Det finns inget annat än honom i rummet. Skuggorna är mörkare i ena hörnet. Han vänder mobilen dit men skuggorna stannar kvar. Det finns inget där förutom damm och spindelväv. Han bröstkorg känns varm och när han rör tröjan känns det som något pälsliknande fastnar på hans fingrar. Han kollar på dem men det finns inget där. 

Han kryper fram till sin väska, den plastiga ytan är fuktig från nattens kyla. 

Han öppnar väskan och tar upp de första kläder han ser. En mossgrön munkjacka och blå jeans. Munkjackan har en brosch föreställande en skånsk anka på sig. Kylan från den sticker på hans hud. Ovanför hur han hur stolar skrapar mot golvet. Någonting av metal slås emot en träyta. 

Mamma och Ella sitter redan vid bordet. Tim sitter på golvet och leker med bilar. Han kör en rakt in i vägen. Den studsar bak med en smäll. Tim skrattar och skjuter en till bil in i väggen. Mamma stryker Ella över håret.

“På vägen hem. Om någon frågar om du vill ha skjuts så säger du nej och ringer mej,pappa eller Sten på en gång. Förstått?” Ella nickar och ler. Hennes saknade framtand står ut mot raden av vita tänder. 

“Förstått.” 

Mamma vänder sig till Sten. Hon trycker ihop sitt ansikte. 

“Ditt hår. Fixa det.” Sten rullar ögonen men han drar en hand genom sitt toviga hår. Den blonda kalufsen lägger sig tillrätta över hans panna. Mamma petar undan det sista som hänger över hans ögon. Pappa kommer ner. Han rufsar till Stens hår när han går förbi. 

“Dags att klippa sig?” Sten rycker på axlarna. Pappas hand rycker till, han håller tillbaka en suck och gör sig upptagen med att diska en tom kopp som står vid sidan av vasken. Han sneglar på Sten i fönstret. Johanna är nästan lika lång som honom. Han vägrar äta någonting utan väljer att sitta böjd över sin mobil med läpparna pekande nedåt. 

“Hämtar du mig efter skolan?” mamma skakar på huvudet. 

“Ella slutar några timmar innan dig.” säger hon. Sten satte sig så långt borta från mamma han kan. Ett stekjärn med egg sitter på bordet. Sten tar en brödskiva och lägger ett av äggen på det. Mamma låtsas vara äcklad vid åsynen. Sten vänder helt bort huvudet. 

Mamma dricker det sista av sitt té. 

“Nu är jag klar. Ni slöfockar får skynda er om ni vill få skjuts.” Ella trycker i sig sin macka. 

“Vänta, jag är snart klar!” säger hon med gäll röst. Mamma vinkar till henne och försvinner till farstun.

Han pulsar genom snön. Ella håller ett fast tag om hans hand. Hennes varma vantar skyddar hans bara fingrar från snön, snön som når henne till bröstkorgen. Mamma sitter redan i bilen för att värma upp den. Ella hoppar in i baksätet medan Sten sätter sig bredvid mamma. Han släpper väskan på golvet med en duns. 

“Bälte.” säger mamma. Sten knäpper fast sig med en suck. Tim står och skriker i dörren, han förstår inte varför han inte får åka med. Pappa lyfter upp honom, de vinkar tillsammans från farstun. Pappa skriker något. Antagligen ‘jag älskar er’ som han brukar göra. Ella trycker sig mot fönstret och gör ett hjärta med händerna. 

Mamma kör ut från utfarten och pappa går in med Tim. Ella sitter och gungar sina ben. 

“Tror du jag kommer få många vänner?” Sten rycker på axlarna. Mamma ger honom en sur blick. 

“Varför skulle du inte?” Ella knycker på huvudet. 

“Jag är ny. Och låter inte likadant.” Mamma ler.

“När jag flyttade ner så tyckte alla att min dialekt var frän.” Sten vänder ryggen mot henne och stirrar ut på snödrivorna som går längs vägen. De tornar upp sig som berg. Mamma fortsätter prata. Ella slutar sparka med fötterna, hennes ögon blir stora och hon nickar då och då. Bilens klocka visar att hon är tio i åtta. Jonas hade precis sladdat upp utanför deras villa och ropat på att han måste skynda sig. Linnea hade kommit några sekunder senare och tillsammans hade de cyklat till skolan. 

Mamma parkerar försiktigt utanför den röda tegelbyggnaden. En stor vit skylt ovanför entrén märker ut skolan som ‘Omröskolan’. En äldre dam står utanför och väntar. Ella öppnar dörren. Hon och mamma går tillsammans fram till damen. De skakar händer och damen visar Ella in. Mamma ger henne en puss på kinden innan hon går. 

Hon sätter sig i bilen. 

“Din skola ligger på andra sidan byn. Du hinner gå.” det sista säger hon med en välriktad blick på hans vagt putande mage. Sten tar upp sin väska. Bilen skakar från kraften i dörr smällen. Mamma ser besviken ut men hon säger inget. 

Sten kollar klockan. hon är tio över åtta och han börjar om tio minuter. Som fan att han kan hinna. 

Swedias-gymnasieskola består av tre träbyggnader. En för natur och teknik. En för samhäll, estet och det humanistiska programmet och en för fordon- och transport. Skolgården är tom när han kommer ditt. Det finns inga lägliga skyltar som kan visa honom till samhälls delen. Alla de tre byggnaderna ser relativt likadana ut. En av dem har betydlig nyare färg och en mindre ålderdomlig stil. De andra två ser lika skruttiga ut som deras stuga. 

Det sitter ett gäng ungdomar i byggnaden till höger. Deras lärare skriver något som ser ut som väldigt komplicerad matte på tavlan. Han går till den vänstra byggnaden. Dörren kämpar emot så mycket den kan men tillslut lyckas han trycka upp den. Det går en smal korridor genom byggnaden. På vardera sidor finns det fyra dörrar med lappar uppsatta på dem. 

Han går sakta genom korridoren. Plastmattan har spruckit längs väggarna. Han läser tyst det som står på dörrarna. Den sista dörren visar sig vara sam-beteende. Det kommer ljud från insidan. En röst som mässar på. Han knackar och rösten tystnar. 

Dörren öppnas från insidan av en ganska söt brunhårig tjej. När hon ler ser han att hon har ett glapp mellan framtänderna och en liten uppböjd näsa. 

“Vem är du?” hennes röst klingar av en ovan melodi. Hon låter lite som (namn på finsk känd person). Sten känner hur hans ansikte blir varmt. 

“Jag är Sten. Jag ska börja här?” flickan skrattar.

“Fråga inte mej.” en man med vildvuxet skägg tränger sig förbi flickan. 

“Sten!” frågar han barskt. Sten nickar. Han skriver ner något på ett papper. 

“Du är sen.” 

“Ja?” mannen visar honom in och pekar på en tom plats längst fram.

“Låt det inte bli en vana. Har du dina böcker?” Sten skakar på huvudet. Mannen ser irriterad ut. 

“Då får du låna min. Fixa det så snabbt som möjligt.” mannen går fram till katedern och ger samhällsboken som ligger där till Sten. Sten sätter sig vid platsen. Tjejen sätter sig bredvid honom. Hon pekar på läraren. 

“Filip är aldrig på bra humör. Jag heter Signe.” hon håller fram sin hand. Sten skakar den. Hennes hand är väldigt mjukt. När hon rör sig kommer ett moln av hennes parfym fram. Det doftar som roser. Väldigt många och starkt doftande rosor. 

Sten slår upp sin bok på samma sida som hennes. ‘Det internationella systemet’ har understrukits med en neonrosa färg. Filip håller på att rita upp en rörig karta på tavlan. 

“Och nu ska vi lägga till fabriker. Der visar hur fabriker kan påverka (någonting) mellan länderna. Oroa er inte om det ser rörigt ut. Det är rörigt.” kartan är fylld med olika symboler. Några ser ut som kors och det är cirklar dragna runt vissa länder. 

Signe petar honom på armen med en blå penna. 

“Du kan få ta en bild på min sen.” säger hon och ler. Sten viskar ‘tack’ och hennes leende växer lite. 

Signe går iväg med en grupp tjejer när lektionen slutar. Sten ska till sal 11 för att ha tyska. Han står utanför sal 1. Som på ren impuls kollar han hur långt det är till stugan. 10 kilometer. Han klarar av att gå det, så länge han kommer hem vid en acceptabel tid så kommer ingen märka något. 

“Sten, ska vi ordna med böckerna nu?” Filip har kommit upp som en skugga bakom honom. Sten nickar och följer efter Filip till byggnaden med matteklassen. 

Signe står och väntar på honom vid ingången. Hon håller i två tyskaböcker en av dem är en tjock grammatikbok. “Jag råkade se att vi skulle till samma ställe.” säger hon med ett leende. Sten nickar, han ler tillbaka men det är stramt. Signe skrattar till. “Tänke du skolka?” frågar hon retligt. Sten nickar. Signe skakar på huvudet, fortfarande leende. “Du borde göra det efter tyskan. Pia är den enda som bryr sig om närvaro.” 

Snön yrar upp där han går, om han kollar bakom sig finn det ett långt upptrampat spår som följer honom från skolan. Då och då passerar en mötande bil, människorna som sitter där ger honom långa blickar. Väskan dunkar mot hans högra höft vid varje steg han tar. Den är tjock med böcker från skolan. 

En grå-brun bil passerar honom. Den saktar sakta in tills den stannar helt. Passagerar dörren öppnas och en tjej kommer ut. 

“Vill du ha skjuts?” ropar hon. Sten nickar och skyndar sig att komma ifatt bilen. Det sitter en man i förarsätet.Han ögon är döda, som en orm eller ödla. Men tjejen verkar snäll. Passagerarsätet är täckta av ett tjockt lager med tidningar. Han står och tittar på dem, kanske borde han gå hem ändå.

“Dem är för vår hund. Hon är hemma just nu men. Jag måste ha glömt ta bort dem.” tjejen ger honom ett snabbt och snett leende. Han sätter sig bakom föraren. Tidningarna prasslar när han rör på sig. Hela bilen doftar som en mack.

“Vart ska du då?” tjejen vänder hela kroppen till honom. Hennes leende är stort och visar alla hennes tänder. Hennes ögon verkar nästan äta upp honom. 

“Asså, typ hem. Men-” tjejen skrattar. Det är skär genom luften likt en slö kniv. 

“Skolkar du?” Sten nickar. Hon skrattar lite högre, mannen ler. Hans ögon är stannar döda och kalla. 

“Jag vet perfekta platsen att vänta ut tiden på.” hon ger mannen en lätt smäll.

“Kör till dammen.” mannen nickar och startar bilen. Motor ryter till och de rullar sakta fram. Tjejen vänder sig fram igen. Hennes lackerade naglar trummar på instrumentbrädan. 

Mannen svänger av vägen och kör in i skogen. Snön yrar upp runt bilen och täcker fönsterna. 

“Skolan brukar använda dammen som skridskodamm. Har du åkt skridsko?” tjejen har vinklat sitt ansikte så att han inte kan se det i backspegeln. Sten skakar på huvudet. 

“Synd.” tjejen klickar med läpparna. Mannen stannar bilen. 

“Kom med ut. Vi har skridsko i bagaget.” hon öppnar genast dörren. Det tar bara några sekunder innan hon öppnat Stens dörr med. Hennes naglar biter nästan genom hans jacka när hon drar ut honom. Hon ler hela tiden. 

“Isen är tjock nog för skridsko.” hon drar med honom till stranden av en liten damm. Bakom sig hur han bagageluckan öppnas och stängas. Kylan biter i hans lungor vid varje andetag. Dammen är tom på is.


	2. Chapter 2

Det är hårt mot hans kind. Ljudet från gatan utanför tvingar sig genom de tjocka fönstren. Han lyfter på huvudet, en flaska slås omkull och faller i golvet. Doften av öl sprider sig genom rummet. Gäspande ställer han sig upp. Han måste ta stöd mot skrivbordet för att inte falla omkull. Klockan på vägen visar att det knappt är morgon. 19 September, dagen efter.   
Han kollar sin mobil, ett missat samtal från mamma. Hon ringde honom för bara några timmar sen. Han suckar men trycker på ‘ring tillbaka’, hon svarar på en gång. 

“Hej, nej. Jag mår bra.” han står tyst och hummar till svar då och då. “Jag tror inte att- Jag ska försöka. Puss, älskar dig med.” Han lägger mobilen i byxfickan. Flaskan på golvet nästan hånar honom i sin skönhet. Han går över dem, golvet är redan fläckigt nog av blod och öl. 

Hans jacka ligger på golvet, kroken som satt på väggen faller i marken när han tar upp den. Han knäpper upp jackan och går ut. Regnet är som ett diss, omöjligt att se igenom men där. Det täcker hans kläder i små regndroppar som avdunstar vid minsta värme. 19 september, vad gör man? Han borde boka biljetter, men vill han? 

Lägenheten är en bland många grå torn som reser sig ur stadens villor. Folk klagade länge och väl på att det byggdes men mat var viktigare än kultur. Det står en kvinna utanför hans port. Hennes långa blonda hår faller ner till midjan på hennes grå kappa. Den gula kjolen står ut i det grå. Han stannar, inte försent att vända om och låtsas som inget. 

“Tim?” kvinnan går fram till honom. Hennes ansikte börjar få rynkor, kanske av stress. När hon kommit nära spricker hennes ansikte upp i ett leende. 

“Tim.” grimasen nästan tvingar sig fram. Han ändrar den till förvåning och vänder sig om.   
“Ella?” hon nickar, hennes ögon glittrar. 

“Det var så längesedan.” säger hon, hennes leende faller till något mindre, sorgsnare. “Hur har du det?” Tim rycker lätt på axlarna. 

“Det går väl.” Ella nickar.

“Ska du komma i jul? Stina är tio nu och hon vill så gärna träffa sin morbror.” Tim klickar med tungan. 

“Jag vet inte om jag kan-” Ella avbryter. “Tim du måste. Pappa kommer kanske inte. Du måste, en sista jul. Sen så kommer jag aldrig, aldrig kontakta dig igen.” Ella försöker le, men sorgen i hennes blick förvandlar det till en grimas. 

“Jag kommer.” Ella nästan sjunker ihop. Hon ger honom en kram. Han står still, klappar henne lite på ryggen. Hon torkar sina tårar på sin rock och lämnar honom ensam utanför den grå porten. Han måste beställa en tågbiljett. 

Pigme skäller när han hör nycklarna i dörren. Den stora sankt bernard kommer springande från vardagsrummet. Viviana kommer efter honom, hon ger honom en snabb kyss medan Pigme springer i cirklar runt dem. Viviana suckar, hon vänder bort blicken från honom. 

“Grandmother wants me to come home for christmas. I wanted to invite you but she forbade it.” Tim ger henne en puss på kinden. 

“It is okay. My mother wants me to come home for christmas as well.” Viviana höjer på ögonbrynen. 

“Your mother. Your mother wants you home for christmas. That’s great news.” Tim ler.

“I guess so, but I will miss you.” Viviana ler.

“I’ll miss you too. But we’ll celebrate new years eve and next year we’ll be our own little family. Me, you, Pigme and out child.” Tim håller henne nära. Han ler mot hennes kind. 

“I love you.” 

Tåget rullar sakta fram genom den meter höga snön. Varje ryck får flaskorna i hans resväska att klirra. Två rullar fram och tillbaka på golvet i hytten. Ljuset från lampan i taket reflekteras i det gröna glaset. Han halvligger i sin koj, en grön flaks hårt hållen. Han lyfter upp den mot taket, vätskan inuti spiller ut lite. Det faller ner på hans redan fläckiga t-shirt. 22 december, två dagar innan jul. 

Presenter till Stina ligger tryggt i hans ryggsäck, drickan ska inte få röra henne. Hon är oskyldig till allt. Han ställer ner flaskan på golvet, kanske borde han sova så att hon inte skräms. 

En röst sprakar över högtalarna. 

“Omrö nästa. Omrö nästa” Tim sätter sig upp med ett ryck. Flaskan har spillt ut på golvet men han känner sig nyktrare. Han slänger den och de två tomma i skräpet. när han går det för han syn på sig själv i spegeln. En vit man cirka trettio år gammal med rufsigt brunt skägg och hår. Han har nästan fler rynkor runt ögonen än en gammal man. Tröjan han har på sig är fläckig med svett och öl. Han vänder bort blicken. Tröjan kan han inte byta nu. Någonstans i ryggsäcken ska det ligga en borste. 

Just då stannar tåget med ett litet ryck. Omrö station välkomnar honom med all sin kyla. Snön på perrongen blåser omkring likt dansande älvor. En äldre kvinna står och väntar på honom vid en blå bil. Hennes leende falnar när hon ser honom. 

“Tim.” besvikelsen tynger hennes röst. 

“Mamma.” hon ger honom ett svagt leende. 

“Du är åtminstone här.” hon räcker upp handen för att borsta bort snön från hans jacka men sänker den snabbt. 

“Pappa är hemma med Ella.” Mamma tar hans väskor och lägger dem i bagaget sen sätter hon sig förarsätet. Tim vecklar ihop sig i passagerarsätet. Mamma kör ut på den snötäckta gatan. Det ligger drivor av snö på trottoaren. Mamma kör långsamt och försiktigt. Hon vinkar till alla de passerar. 

Hennes tag om ratten blir fast när de lämnar stan. 

“Vad jobbar du med?” Tim rycker till. Han kliar sig i nacken. 

“Lite olika. Jag har ett halv fast jobb som journalist, ehh, så jag gör lite olika lokala nyheter.” Mamma nickar, hennes tag om ratten blir hårdare än. Lite hårdare och hon skulle ryckt av ratten. 

“Och du tycker om det? Ella blev ju doktor.” Tim nickar, irritationen stigande inom honom.

“Ja, jag trivs. Jag har börjat gå ut med en av fotograferna.” mamma rycker till som att hon fnyser inombords. Hon säger ingenting mer på hela resan. 

De svänger in på parkeringen. En lång metallramp går ut från farstun. Mamma svarar innan han hinner fråga. 

“Det är för pappa. Du hade vetat om du hade svarat din mobil. Din syster var ett stort stöd.” mamma går ut ur bilen och smäller dörren efter sig. Tim går ut, han tar ut väskorna och går uppför den snöhala rampen. Den vita dörren står öppen, en av Ellas handvävda mattor ligger på hallgolvet . Han sparkar skorna av snön från skorna mot husväggen innan han går in. 

Ella och hennes man sitter redan vid bordet. Stina sitter på en stol bredvid pappa och lyssnar noggrant på vad han säger . Hon kollar knappt upp när han kommer in. Pappa. Pappa sitter i rullstol. Han hår är grått och ansikte rynkigt. I hans knä ligger en gammal fotobok uppslagen. Han pekar på bilderna när han pratar med Stina. 

Tim harklar sig och de samtalen tystnar. Pappa slår igen boken och vänder sin uppmärksamhet mot Tim.

“Hej.”


	3. Chapter 3

Stina sitter motsatt honom vid bordet. Hon varierar mellan att stirra på honom och blygt titta bort. De svarta paljetterna på hennes blå klänning glittrar vid varje rörelse. Hennes ljusbruna hår är klippt till ovanför öronen. Hon har små örhängen föreställande rosa enhörningar, samma sort som Ella hade i hennes ålder. 

“Mamma säger att du träffar någon.” säger pappa och lutar sig fram i stolen. Hans ögon glittrar. Tim tar ett andetag och nickar med stora rörelser. Han harklar sig.

“Jaaee, vi har känt varandra i nått år eller så.” pappa nickar, han ser överdrivet tankfull ut. Ella ger honom en misstänksam blick. 

“Vad heter hon?” frågar hon och spetsar en kokt potatis på sin gaffel. 

“Viviana.” Ella slår ut med sin fria hand,hennes ögon lyser av nyfikenhet. Tim suckar inte.

“Hon är från Italien, vi jobbar på samma ställe.” pappa lyser upp.   
“Vi var i Italien en gång. Medan Johanna var gravid. Ett otroligt land.” Tim ler. 

“Jag vet, du har sagt det. Men ändå, Viviana är bra. Hon är schysst” mamma ger honom ett mjukt leende. 

“Det är trevligt att höra. Har ni några framtidsplaner?” mamma viker upp ett hörn av serveten. Det en gång vita linet har gulnat från ålder och användning. Mammas röda naglar nästan lyser i kontrast. Tim rycker på axlarna. 

“Inte precis. Du då Stina. Då går väl i femman nu?” Stina nickar. Den röd och vit randiga duken rör sig från hennes sparkande ben. Tim pressar lite.

“Tycker du om det?” Ella rycker till och ger honom en mörk blick. Stina skakar på huvudet. Tim ska precis säga något när pappa börjar prata. 

“Jag tyckte inte heller om skolan i din ålder. Men det var innan jag träffade Johanna. Innan vi fick-” pappas röst faller bort. Hans blick blir ofokuserad men lycklig. Stina ler lite, hon ser fortfarande lite ledsen ut. 

“Träffade du mormor på skolan?” pappa nickar tyst. Det är mamma som svarar. 

“Ja, han försökte imponera på mig genom att klättra upp på skoltaket. Det enda som hände var att han bröt armen.” hon skrattar lite. “Jag kände mig skyldig så jag gick med blommor till honom.” Patrick ler, han viskar något till Ella som får henne att fnittra tyst. 

De har flyttat in till vardagsrummet. Stina gick och lade sig för några timmar sedan. Det röda vinet mamma hällde upp smakar konstigt, nästan urvattnat. Den lilla visaren på den katt formade klockan rör sig sakta mot trean. Tim sätter ner glaset. 

“Nej, nu tror jag att det är dags för mig att sova.” mamma ställer sig genast upp. 

“Är det okej att du sover i källaren? Uthuset drar så mycket.” Tim nickar.

“Absolut går det bra. Är fällsängarna kvar?” mamma nickar, hon pekar mot deras rum under trappan till övervåningen. 

“Lakan finns under sängen.” Tim nickar. Han tränger sig förbi soffan framför dörrhålet. Ella viskar “godnatt” när han går förbi. 

Sängen stor tryckt mot en vägg. Vägen är precis stor nog för att pappas rullstol ska kunna komma förbi. Det står en ganska ny byrå tryckt mot väggen. En bild på Sten står lutad mot väggen. Tim lyfter upp det. Stens blonda hår är långt, det rör nästan vid hans axlar. Han kan inte komma ihåg att Sten någonsin haft så långt hår. Han vänder på bilden, på baksidan står det skrivet ‘Sten, 12 år’ med stora svarta bokstäver. Tim ler och sätter ner det igen. 

Lakanen ligger i samma plastlåda alltid gjort fast locket har börjar spricka på sidorna där klamparna håller fast det mot lådan. Han rotar runt i lådan tills han hittar vad han behöver. När han lyfter det vita lakanet faller en bild ur det. Han tar upp det, det är bara ett svarta foto. Precis när han ska lägga ner det så ser det nästan ut som en siluett blinkar till. Han rynkar på pannan men lägger tillbaka bilden. Efter lite tvekan lägger han ett grått lakan över och stänger lådan. 

Källartrappan protesterar under hans vikt. Spindlarna som tagit över springer inte undan utan han måste gå genom deras tjocka väv för att komma ner. Lampan flämtar av ansträngning, dess ljus klarar knappt av att lysa upp till vattenpumpen. Damm yrar upp för varje steg han tar. Fällsängarna står lutade mot väggen, precis bredvid pumpen. Han tar tag i en och drar den bort, genast rusar några spindlar ur sitt gömställe. 

Metallen knakar och gnäller när han vänder upp sängen. Den doftar mustigt av att ha stått oanvänd i flera år. Doften döljs nästan av de nytvättade lakanen men om han tar ett djupt andetag letar den sig fram. Sängen darrar varje gång han rör sig. Han lägger ner mobilen och stänger öronen när ett krafsande ljud kommer från Stens rum. Han har inget minne av att de någonsin haft mös men det kan ha ändrats. Sen kommer ett jamande och prasslandet av papper. 

Tim går ut ur sängen, han tar upp mobilen och tänder ficklampan. Med tummen vilande över nödsamtalsknappen öppnar han dörren. Damm väller upp, det kommer i hans mun och ögon. Han böjer sig för att hosta ut allt men med det tar han djupa andetag och dammet sätter sig i hans svalg. 

När dammet lagt sig känner han doften av kläder som legat våta för länge. En dammtäckt väska fylld med kläder och en bok ligger mitt på golvet. Han tar upp boken och borstar av dammet. Skyddsomslaget är borta, han försöker öppna boken men sidorna har klibbat samman. Kläderna är ruttnanden och föråldrade. De ser ut som något som var populärt när han och Ella var barn. 

Han lyser runt och får syn på en madrass som ligger intryckt mot väggen. Lakanen ligger slängda åt sidan som om något gått utan att komma tillbaka. Någonting glänser till i mörkret. Han går närmare och ser en broschyr från anonyma alkoholister. Han tar upp den, pappret är plastigt och nytt under hans fingrar. Det drar en kall vind genom rummet och dörren slår upp mot väggen. Han lägger tillbaka broschyr och går ut. 

Dörren verkar ha fastnat, han kan inte stänga den. Stens rum är som ett svart hål, det slukar allt ljus och glädje. Tim somnar med ryggen vänt mot rummet.


	4. Chapter 4

Bip,Biiiip,Biiii-, Tim stänger av larmet. Han lägger sin högerarm över pannan och gäspar. Sängen knarrar under honom. Kylan får hans hud att knottra sig när han slänger av sig täcket. En kall vind kommer från Stens rum, den får dammet att virvla upp och blåsa in på Tim. Med det kommer broschyren. Den glider fram högt uppe i luften, stadigt och säkert. Den dippar ner och lägger sig på sängen. Tim tar upp den, de glansiga pappret är kyligt. Han bläddrar snabbt igenom den. Han stannar vid baksidan. En anka med en kors design är ritad med en svart penna på sista bladet. Han lägger broschyren på sängen igen. Något faller till marken bakom honom. Han vänder sig om och ser en svart kork, en sån kork som fanns på dagis-pennorna. Broschyren gnisslar bakom honom. Han tar upp korken, svart färg färgar av sig på hans fingrar. 

Prassel och en duns. Tim vänder sig om, broschyren ligger på golvet. Den är uppslagen på mitten. Han släpper korken och sätter sig på huk. Ett ord är skrivet mitt på sidan med stora bokstäver ‘DAMM’. En svart tuschpenna rullar fram till honom och slår emot broschyren. Kalla fingrar drar över hans nacke. Svart vatten väller in i rummet, det slår mot hans brännande hud. Han kan inte röra sig. Träden vid ytan blir mindre och mindre. De täcks av det slemmiga vattnet som tvingar sig in. 

Tim sätter sig upp. Han ser sig omkring i rummet, flämtandes. Värmen strålar från vattenpumpen. Sängen är fuktig med svett. Dörren till Stens rum är stängd. Han slår av sig täcket och går snabbt ditt. Gångjärnen gnisslar högt när han öppnar den. 

Han går rätt in i en plastgran. Den fyller dörröppningen med sina mjuka barr. Han trycker undan den och ser lådor staplade på varandra. Han tar tag i den närmaste och bär ut den. Kartongen doftar gammalt och unket, han sätter ner den på golvet med en duns. Locket glider av de böjda sidorna och faller ner på golvet. Det första han ser är en bok med ett glansigt omslag föreställande en blond flicka sittandes på knä vid en damm, hon håller en gröda och är på väg att kyssa den. Prinsessan och grodan är skrivet med gyllene bokstäver på toppen av omslaget. Tim ler, mamma brukade läsa den för honom på kvällarna. Han öppnar den och hans leende falnar. På insidan av omslaget står det ‘Från Sten till Tim’. Tim slår igen boken och lägger undan den. 

Alla saker han tar upp ur lådan, från böcker till leksaker är från Sten. Det enda i den som inte är från Sten är en målad glasskula. Färgen är spridd överallt och den som målade den verkar inte ha haft en tanke på hur den skulle se ut utan bara valt att måla hejvilt. Han vrider och vänder på den tills han får syn på en liten pappersbit i botten av lådan. Pappret har gulnat och böjt sig. Han tar upp den, bläcket har runnit ut och blivit oläsligt. 

Tim ställer sig upp och ser över de färggranna leksakerna och de glansiga böckerna. Stens rum står tyst medan han lägger tillbaka allt. Han ska precis ta tag i en genomskinlig studsboll när den rullar iväg och slår emot väggen. Den studsar upp och slår i trätaket. Sen stoppar den helt på golvet och rullar baklänges tills den stannar vid Tims fötter. Han böjer sig ner och tar upp den. Fundersamt vrider han den i ljuset, det är en helt vanlig boll. Han lägger ner den i lådan och slår på locket. Det slits ur hans händer och rivs på mitten. De två delarna läggs i golvet och dras skrapande mot Stens rum. Tim tar sin mobil och halvspringer uppför trappan. 

Han går direkt till köket. De gröna kabinetterna är stängda, de släpper ut kall luft när han öppnar dem. Han tar ett glas och fyller det med vatten. Tystnaden är tung, en stol skrapar mot golvet. Tim vänder sig om, glaset i hand. Stolen han satt i igårkväll dras sakta mot källartrappan. Den stannar i dörröppningen. Blodet rusar i hans öron. Tim sväljer, hans grepp om glaset hårdnar. 

“Sten?” kabinetten slås igen bakom honom. Glaset faller ur hans hand och slår i golvet. Vassa glasbitar far överallt. 

Mamma och pappas dörr öppnas. Mamma kommer ut iklädd i en rosa morgonrock, hennes hår är virat runt papiljotter. Hon står tyst och ser över köket. 

“Tim?” frågar hon och tar några snabba steg fram till honom. Hon tar hans ansikte i sina händer. Oro fyller hennes ögon. 

“Hur mår du, du är helt blek.” Tim rör lite på huvudet, han tar bort hennes händer från hans ansikte. 

“Jag trodde, jag trodde.” börjar han men tystnar snabbt. 

“Det måste vara abstinenssymtom, så måste det vara.” mamma rynkar lätt på pannan, men hon säger inget. 

Hon harklar sig.

“Det är tidigt, du borde gå och sova igen.” hon sneglar på glaset på golvet. “Det finns en kvast i farstun.” med de orden går hon tillbaka till deras sovrum och stänger försiktigt dörren. 

Tystnaden lägger sig i köket. Stolen i dörröppningen gäckar honom tyst. Det står en kvast i farstun. Plaststången känns ovan i hans händer, och plastborsten skrapar mot golvet på ett sätt som deras inte gör. Han sätter tillbaka stolen till dess plats vid bordet. 

Det sönderrivna locket ligger kvar på golvet, han suckar och lägger halvorna i lådan. Han stänger dörren efter sig. Efter några sekunder tar han sin resväska och lägger den så att den blockerar dörren. 

Han lägger sig i sängen, tystnaden rusar i hans öron. Precis innan han somnar rör något kallt hans kind.


	5. Chapter 5

Stina sitter bredvid pappa igen. Hennes ansikte lyser medan hon äter. Pappa gestikulerar vilt med händerna. Ellas leende blir stramare för varje sekund medan Patrick försöker hålla sig för skratt. 

“Efter att hon ramlar tog hon av sig skridskorna och svor att hon aldrig någonsin skulle åka igen.” Patrick petar Ella i magen. Hon suckar. Mamma sätter sig ner med sin kaffekopp.

“Jag hörde från Maja att lilla dammen frusit över, vi kan ju åka in idag.” Stina vänder sig helt till sina föräldrar. Hon gör sina ögon stora och våta. 

“Snälla kan vi åka, snälla?” Patrik rycker på axlarna, Ella klickar med tungan. 

“Visst, men jag åker inte.” Stina ler. 

“Ska du följa med?” pappa skrattar till.

“Jag tror inte det, du får åka med din pappa och morbror.” 

Stina ger Tim en tvivlande blick. 

“Kan du åka skridskor?” frågar hon. Tim nickar. 

“Jag och Vivi bor nära en ishall så vi åker nästan varje vecka.” Stinas ögon lyser upp. Hennes blick flyger mellan honom och pappa. Ella bara suckar. Hon vänder blicken till mamma och ler finurligt. 

“Mamma, ska du inte följa med?” mamma ser lite ställd ut över att bli frågad. Hon stammar lite innan hon svarar.

“Självklart ska jag och pappa med, han är bara lite tjurig.” 

Mamma och pappa åker i sin egna bil. Tim knölar ihop sig i baksätet tillsammans med Stina. Hon kollar ut på de meterhöga snödrivorna som plogen lämnat efter sig. Träden står ståtligt över dem, deras snötunga grenar dras ner mot marken och formar träden till snötäckta spet. 

Bilen nästan glider fram längs den isiga vägen. 

“Har du en bil?” Stina tittar ut genom bilfönstret, helt betagen av snön. Tim skakar på huvudet. 

“Nej, det finns tåg och bussar i Trelleborg.” Stina nickar. Eller vänder sig bak.

“Kumla är sämst i landet på kollektivtrafik, om vi hade vetat det hade vi aldrig flyttat dit.” Tim nickar. “Du ska svänga här.” bilen glider in på en liten skogsväg. Ganska snart öppnar det upp till en liten glänta med en liten damm i mitten. Stina slänger sig ur bilen så fort den stannat. Snön når henne nästan till midjan. Hon pulsar till bakluckan och öppnar den. Tim går ut efter henne. 

Stina tar fram Ellas gamla skridskor. De är plastiga och glittrar i rosa. Stina rör förundrat vid plasten.

“Är detta...plast?” frågar hon tyst. Tim nickar. Stina smeker den svala plasten. “Det är jättefint.” 

“Ska jag hjälpa dig ta på dem?” Stina nickar och hoppar upp på bakluckan. Tim sätter sig på huk och håller emot skridskon när hon trycker ner foten. Han trycker ner de rosa spännena så att de klickar fast. 

“Kan du vicka på tårna?” Stina vickar lite på tårna. “Bra, vänta på mig så kan vi åka.” Stina glider ner på marken. Hon vacklar på de okända skridskorna och tar stöd mot bilen. Tim tar på sig sina vanliga skridskor och tillsammans går de till dammen. Ella sitter kvar i bilen, Patrik går ut och följer med dem. Han hoppar fram genom snön och Stina ler. Han lyfter upp Stina på sina axlar. 

“Har du åkt länge?” Tim nickar. 

“Ja, ett par år har jag väl åkt. Jag är inte bra på det.” Patrick mm:ar. Han sätter ner Stina på isen. Tim kliver och tar tag i hennes hand. Isen är fast och stadig under dem, Stina glider fram med ett fast tag om hans hand. De åker ut till mitten av dammen. Patrik står kvar på stranden, han skuggar ögonen med ena handen och vinkar med den andra. 

Ella kommer sakta gående genom snön. Hon lägger precis sin mobil i fickan igen. 

“Mamma och pappa stannar hemma. Pappa mår inte så bra så de kände att det var bäst.” hon vinkar till Stina “Hej gumman.” Stina vinkar tillbaka, hennes leende är enormt. Just då snubblar Ella till och faller ner i snön. 

“Aj!” skriker hon, hon reser sig upp. Hennes högerhand blöder. “Det fanns någonting vasst där.” säger hon med gäll röst. Patrik är redan framme hos henne. Han tar tag i hennes hand. 

“Är det farligt?” Ella skakar på huvudet. “Jag tror inte det, men vi borde åka hem och tvätta det.” 

Stina gör en olycklig min men hon säger ingenting. Tim petar henne lätt på ryggen. 

“Skynda dig till mamma och pappa. Jag ska kolla så att det inte är något farligt.” hon nickar och skyndar sig så gott hon kan på skridskor. 

Tim sätter sig på huk där Ella ramlade. Snön där hon skakade sig är röd med blod. Han tar bort snön och ser en nål sticka upp. Han lutar sig närmare och tar upp den. Det är en brosch, han vänder på den och ser en anka med två starka färger. Den skånska flaggan, lika tydligt som om den vore ny stirrar honom i ansiktet. Han lägger broschen i fickan och går till bilen där de andra väntar. 

“Hittade du något?” frågar Patrick, Tim skakar på huvudet. 

“Det var bara en sten.” han sätter sig i baksätet och Patrik startar bilen. I backspegeln ser han en person stå vid dammen. Han vänder sig om och visst står det en person där, iklädd i en grön munkjacka och jeans. Bilen svänger och dammen försvinner.


	6. Chapter 6

Pappa sitter och väntar på dem, en kvinna Tim inte känner igen står bredvid honom. Hon räcker fram handen till dem.

“Hej, det är jag som är Aya. Jag tar hand om er pappa.” Ella säger hej och skakar hennes hand. Stina står tyst och stirrar på henne. Efter att Patrik och Tim hälsar vinkar Aya till henne och hon vinkar tillbaka. Mamma kommer ut från köket.

“Vad bra att ni kom nu.. Nämen, Ella vad har du gjort!?” säger mamma. Hon tar tag i Ellas hand. Ella rycker undan den. 

“Jag ramlade och skar mig på en sten, det är inget farligt.” mammas läppar faller till en grimas men hon är tyst och låter Ella gå och tvätta såret ostört. Broschen känns tung i Tims ficka, den kan ha lagt där med vilje, för att skada någon. 

Han hänger av sig jackan, Aya och pappa har gått till vardagsrummet. Han ska precis följa efter dem när han vänder sig om och tar upp broschen. Den är kall, trots att den legat i hans ficka. Färgen är ren och orörd, trots att den låg bland snö och lera på marken. Det drar en isande vind genom farstun, från lång borta hör Tim sitt namn ropas. Han ryser till och lägger ner broschen i byxfickan istället. Kylan från den biter igenom materialet på några sekunder. 

I vardagsrummet sprakar en eld i den gamla kaminen, värmen har spridit sig genom det lilla rummet. Det finns bara en plats kvar och det är mellan Aya och mamma. Aya ger honom ett leende och hoppar närmare kanten så att han får plats. 

När han sätter sig ner råkar han se ut det lilla kvadratiska fönstret ovanför kaminen. En person står mitt i skogen, den gröna munkjackan och de grå blå byxorna står ut mot den vita snön. Broschen känns som den ska bränna sönder hans ben med kyla. Han blinkar till och personen är borta. Kaminen känns inte lika varm längre, det är som en kyla satt sig inom honom. 

“Hur är det fatt, du har blivit så väldans blek.” Mamma böjer sig till honom och rör lätt vid hans panna. Lusten att rygga undan väller upp genom hans kropp, hans armar rycker till men han tvingar sig att sitta still. “Det är inget fel med dig, men du känns lite kall.” Tim ställer sig upp. 

“Jag kan göra lite te, vill någon annan ha.” han kollar genom rummet. Pappa skakar lite på huvudet. Han vänder sig till Aya. “Jag tar gärna lite te.” säger hon med ett leende. Tim går ut till köket. Han öppnar skåpet där te:et brukar vara. Det ser inte ut att vara satt lång fram så han flyttar runt på socker och mjölet tills hans slår i träet. Det finns inget te i skåpet. 

Bakom sig hör han hör en box sätts på bordet. Hans hjärta slår fortare. En stol dras ut och någon sätter sig. Tim släpper ut andetaget, han vänder sig för att möta Aya.

“Det verkar inte finna-” samma person han såg utomhus sitter på stolen med handen på télådan. Hens ansikte är vänt bort från Tim. Personen tar ett djupt andetag. 

“Vem är du!? Hur kom du in?!” personen rycker till. De i vardagsrummet kommer in. Mamma skriker. 

“Vem har kommit in?!” Tim pekar på personen vid bordet. 

“Den där, de kom bara in.” det känns som alla ger honom en sned blick när han säger det. 

“Hen är precis där.” hans arm skakar. Ella går fram till honom,hennes armar är utsträckta och stela. 

“Tim. Det finns ingen där.” Ellas händer är varma när hon tar tag i hans. 

“Det finns ingen där. Gå och sätt dig så kan du lugna dig. Okej?” Tim nickar. Vardagsrummet är så lång borta. Personen sitter fortfarande kvar vid bordet. Hens likbleka hand vilar på den blå-lådan. 

“Men, dem sitter där.” han pekar förtvivlat på personen. Hen flyttar ansiktet så att de ser varandra i ögonen. Askigt blont hår faller ner precis ovanför de bruna ögonen, mammas mjuka ögon på pappas kantiga ansikte. 

Allt Tim tänker säga och tänka stoppar. Världen runt omkring blir bländande vit. Sten sitter som en fyr i ett mörkt hav, men istället för att leda honom till säkerhet drar visar den vägen till kantiga klippor av glass och dövhet. 

Röster säger hans namn men de är oviktiga. Klipporna är så nära. Sten tar ett högt andetag, det ekar genom det vita. 

“Jag är här.” hans röst är djupare än vad han känner igen. Hans brors, hans riktiga brors röst var alltid ljus och glad, inte detta. 

“Tim, lyssna. Jag är riktigt, jag är här.” Sten är nära nu, hans bruna ögon flyter ovanför Tim. En blek hand sträcks ut och rör vid hand kind. Den är kall och fuktig. 

“Jag är riktigt.” Stens röst har blivit hårdare, men också darrig. De bruna ögonen lyser av oro och rädsla. Han hade samma blick efter att Tim bränt sig på spisen och hand ringde 112 för hans hand var röd och sårig. 

“Du är riktig?” ekar Tim, oron i Stens ögon lägger sig. Han nickar och tar bort sin hand. Det blir en kall fläck kvar på Tims kind. 

Oljigt gul trä möter honom när han öppnar ögonen. Han ligger nersjunken i mammas och pappas säng. De mjuka fjädrarna är värmda av hans kropp. Ella sitter bredvid honom, hennes ögon är röda och hennes kinder lyser som trafikljus. 

Hon flämtar till och tar tag i hans händer igen. 

“Tim,jag är så ledsen. Jag borde, allt är mitt fel.” hon börjar gråta igen. Stora tårar faller nerför hennes kinder och landar på hans tröja. 

Tim skakar på huvudet, hans läppar är torra och hans huvud dunkar som ett tåg. 

“Inte ditt fel, har slutat dricka.” Ella snyftar till men hon torkar sig om ögonen. 

“Vad menar du?” frågar hon, hennes röst är tjock och djup.   
“Jag har slutat dricka, det måste vara det.” Ella kniper ihop ansiktet, det påminner om när hon gjorde läxor och något svårt kom upp. Tillslut nickar hon. 

“Okej, men säg till om du känner något. Lova?” Tim nickar. 

“Jag lovar.”


	7. Chapter 7

Ella sitter med honom i flera minuter, hennes andetag går från små och snabba till lugna och djupa. 

“Jag går och gör lite té. De andra är ute och handlar, så det är bara vi två. Jag är snart tillbaka.” hon ger honom ett tunt leende innan hon går ut ur rummet. Hon stänger dörren bakom sig. Tim kommer genast ihåg sitt löfte till Vivi, han letar runt efter sin mobil. Den ligger i samma ficka som broschen. En mörk gestalt dyker bleknar in och låser dörren. Tim märker inte det. Han är djupt koncentrerad på att träffa rätt bokstäver på den lilla skärmen. 

“De har krympt.” Sten står lutad på byrån. Han håller i sitt porträtt. 

“Mobilerna, min var ganska stor.” han rör lätt vid glaset. Hans ögon är stora och sorgsna. Tim sitter tyst, hans grepp om mobilen blir krampaktigt. 

“Men saker och ting har väl ändrats.” Tim nickar, han borde ropa efter Ella. 

“Är jag galen?” Sten lär och sätter ner porträttet på kanten av byrån. Det vinglar till och faller ner på golvet. Han ger den en uttråkad blick. 

“Nej, du är frisk som en nötkärna. Pigg som en lärka. Med andra ord, du är helt fel ute.” Ett gammalt minne drar sig upp till ytan. Det är Sten som sitter böjd över en bok. Namnet är skrivet med stora blå bokstäver, han fnittrar medan han skriver ner någonting i ett block. 

“Är du riktig?” Sten suckar och himlar med ögonen. 

“Alla var vi barn i början.” muttrar han. 

“Ella!” Sten rycker till. 

“Vad gör du?” väser han, hans ögon blir som stormmoln. Ella rycker i dörren och han bleknar bort. 

“Tim, du måste öppna dörren!”. Tim slår av täcket och ställer sig upp. Bilden ligger fortfarande på golvet. Han böjer sig ner och tar upp den. Glaset har en lång spricka som går från högra hörnet till vänstra hörnet, direkt över Stens leende ansikte. Han sätter tillbaka den på byrån och går för att öppna dörren. 

Ella står med en ask-bricka i händerna. Två porslinskoppar med motiv av äppelblom står fint placerade på brickan. Gyllene rykande hett vätska dansar runt när hon går in och sätter brickan på sängen. 

“Du får vara försiktig, mamma kommer få en hjärtattack om du spiller något på hennes “Tio tusen kronors lakan”.” Hon sätter sig ner på den svagt rosa sängen och korsar sina ben. Hennes klänning har samma mönster som potatissäckarna Vivis mamma skickar till henne ibland, ofta tillsammans med tips på hur man kan göra det till en vacker brudklänning. 

Ella suckar. 

“Mamma tror att du tar droger.” hon tystnar, tar ett djupt andetag och fortsätter. “Hon vill att åker hem. Hon har redan beställt biljetter för ett tåg nu ikväll.” 

Tim sätter sig bredvid henne och tar tag i hennes vänsterhand. Ilska bubblar inom honom, något vasst och tungt lägger sig i hans mage.

“Jag tar inte droger, men om ni vill att jag ska åka så åker jag.” Ella snyftar till. 

“Jag vill att du ska stanna, men. Men mamma skulle aldrig tillåta det.” Tim trycker hennes hand. 

“Jag går och packar. Ehm, jag lämnar Stinas och er julklapp vid dörren.” Ella nickar, hon torkar sina kinder. 

“Jag och Patrick köpte något för dig med, så gå inte utan att säga hejdå.” Tim nickar. 

Han går ner till källaren, sängen står med täcket avslängt. 

“Varför, varför tror mamma att du tar droger?” Tim snor runt. Sten står lutad mot väggen. Han har på sig tajta byxor och en löst instucken tröja som ser ut som han tog den från mitten av atomåldern. 

“För jag gjorde det.” Sten rycker på axlarna. 

“Och hon dömer sig för det.” han lägger stort fokus på hon, som att mamma var en hycklare. 

Tim kniper ihop ögonen. En molande smärta dunkar genom hans huvud. 

“Är du mitt samvete? För jag har inte tid för detta.” Sten fnyser. 

“Jaaaa, ditt samvete är din döda bror.” Han slår ut med händerna och försvinner. 

Tim tar ett djupt andetag, han behöver bara packa ihop sina saker och ta ut presenterna. Sen kan han åka hem och stanna där. 

Ella väntar på honom i köket. Han håller de två paketen insvepta i färggranna tyger. 

“De är från mig och Vivi. God jul?.” Ella tar emot dem och lägger dem på bordet. Hon tar upp en liten ask ur den stora fickan på hennes klänning. Hon rodnar lite när hon räcker ut den. 

“Jag och Patrik visste inte att du hade någon, så den är väldigt dig. Lova att du ringer ibland.” Tim känner ett leende dra på hans läppar. 

“Jag lovar, vi kanske kan träffas, alla sex av oss efter barnet.” Ellas ansikte lyser upp. 

“Jag hade älskat det.” Hon ger honom en snabb kram och ger honom bilnycklarna. 

“Patrik hämtar den på vägen hem.” 

Tåget står redan på perrongen. Den långa kulformade nosen blänker i solskenet. Han ska gå på vagn 24, allra längst back. Perrongen är helt tom, förutom en person som sitter på den enda bänken i solsken. Han går närmare, personens armar når nästan ner till marken och deras knän är precis under hakan. Istället för fingrar mynnar händerna ut till tre långa krökta klor som skrapar marken när armarna sakta vajar fram och tillbaka. Klorna är den sortens svart som suger till sig att ljus och ljud. 

Tim skyndar sig förbi, bakom sig hör han hur personen jämrar sig. Det låter som ett skadat djur, ljudet blir högre och högre. Han känner något våt rinna nerför hans ansikte, det är helt öronbedövande. Sen tystnar det. Han kollar bak och ingen sitter på bänken. 

Dörrarna till vagn 24 vägrar öppna, knappen lyser grönt men ingenting händer. Han trycker den igen, knappen bipper som den gör innan dörrarna öppnas men de är fortfarande stängda. Han slår på den, hårt nog för att dörrarna ska skramla till. 

“Du måste vänta.” Sten står bredvid honom, han är nära nog för att pustar av våt luft ska slå emot hans öra. “Recordatusen är kvar.” Stens fuktiga och kalla händer leder bort Tims från knappen. 

“Försök att inte känna något.” en storm av känslor ryter genom Tim. Han är arg, och ledsen men glad. Stens grep om hans händer blir fastare. 

“Du älskade snön. När vi flyttade så var det första du ville göra att leka i snön. Varje gång det snöade sprang du ut. Ibland fick du Ella med dig. Pappa lekte aldrig med dig. Mamma brukade bli arg när du försökte gå in, helt täckt av snö.” Tim möter Stens ögon, det bruna har små fläckar av svart, samma svarta som varelsens. 

“Sten?” Sten nickar, hans armar går runt Tims kropp och trycker honom till sig. Tim klappar honom lätt på ryggen. 

Knappen på dörren blinkar till och den glider upp. Varm luft springer ut och Sten försvinner. Tim smeker sina händer och går in.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barnet kan ha en neural tub defect och jag har försökt hantera det ordentligt men om det misslyckades skulle det vara trevligt att veta :)

Tim sitter på en hård bänk i Malmö Tågstation. Det går betonggolvet är smutsigt från de tusentals människor som går förbi varje dag, idag är det nästan helt tomt. Det sitter några gamla och spelar poker i affären framför honom. En person som liknar en retodatus sitter flera bänkar bort från honom. Han vänder sig om för att kolla tiden igen, Vivis tåg är försenat med igen. 

Han lutar sig bak och kollar upp på det platta betongtaket, det är grått precis som golvet. Han suckar, regordatusen ställer sig upp och går iväg, stegen ekar genom den stilla stationen. Armarna slutar vid låren. 

Tågpersonalen basunerar ut att tåget från Italien är försenat med ännu en timme på grund av obehöriga på spåret. De gamla skriker ut över ett förlorat spel. En kall aura sätter sig tillrätta bredvid honom. 

“Varför är vi på en tågstation?” Sten stirrar rätt på de gamlas pokerspel, han har ändrat kläder igen. Det ser fortfarande ut som han tagit dem från mitten av atomåldern men de är mer polerade än det han hade på sig sist. Tim rycker på axlarna. 

“Flyg är dyrt.” Sten sparkar lätt på golvet.

“Jaha, bättre sent än aldrig.” en duva flyger förbi och sätter sig på den grönrandiga markisen ovanför spelhallen. Sten tar fram en bok, omslaget är brunt och sprucket. Han kryper ihop på bänken och slår upp den. 

Tim tummar på broschen som ligger tryckt i hans jackficka. Han sneglar på Stens bok, språket är inte något han känner igen. Vissa tecken liknar bokstäver men de flesta är bara streck och prickar. 

“Finns det fler som du?” Sten tittar upp. Han sneglar ner på boken och vätter sina läppar. 

“Nej. Jag är den enda.” säger han snabbt och ger ett stort leende som varar i någon sekund. “Och Recordatusarna.” 

Tim nickar. 

“Okej.” han tystnar och tänker vidare. “Hur får du tag på dina kläder?” kylan försvinner. Det enda som finns kvar är en fuktig fläck bredvid honom. Det har gått tio minuter, Tim suckar. 

Klockan sex på kvällen rullar tåget in. De gamla som spelade gick för två timmar sen. Tim sätter på ett leende och skyndar sig till perronger.

Viviana kommer gående genom folkgruppen som en ängel. Det bruna håret är uppsatt i en knut, hennes ögon är trötta från tågresan men de lyser av glädje och spänning. Den bruna bomullsklänning klipptes av i mitten av ett flätat blått bälte. Hon halvspringer de sista stegen till dörren. Väktaren stoppar henne och ber henne visa sitt pass. 

“Tim!” säger hon andlöst och de möts i en kram. Han vågar knappt släppa taget om henne och griper genast tag i hennes vänsterhand. 

“I’ve missed you.” viskar han. “Five days all alone.” Vivi ler och smeker hans kind. 

“I needed to spend five days with my grandma’, I wish I had stayed with you.” tillsammans går de mot busstationen. 

“What have you been up to, was it a nice trip?” Tim sneglar mot de mörka hörnen i tågstationen. 

“Yes, it was very nice. My sister and her family want to meet you.” 

“Oh, when?” 

“I suggested that we meet up after the child is born, but if you want to earlier then-” Viviana ler. Hon ger Tims hans en kläm.

“It sounds perfect.” hennes ögon blir retsamma “But, not to quickly after the child. I want to look my best.” Tim skrattar.

“You’re always perfect.” Vivi blir med ens ledsam. 

“You know how my family struggle with kids.” hon tar ett djupt andetag. “I-I, I want to talk to you at home.” 

“Of course.” osäkerhet väller upp inombords Tim, vad ska man säga, finns det något rätt sätt att fråga?

Väl hemma drar Vivi ner Tim till soffan. 

“You know how my brother was born with spina bifida. And-” her voice breaks, “And that means that our child has a heightened risk.” hon skakar till “It might die. And-” Tim tar henne i sin famn. 

“We’ll make it.” 

De sitter på soffan tills solen sakta börjar gå upp, Vivi är den första som vaknar. Tim halvligger över soffryggen. Broschen har fallit ur hans ficka och ligger blänkande på det vita tyget. Hon tar upp den, den är kall och fuktig i hennes hand. 

Ett andetag hörs genom lägenheten. Ett våt andetag som kommer ovanför henne. Hon kollar upp och ser en oljig svart massa hänga från lampan. Långa armar faller ner till golvet, den kommer närmare ett hål som suger åt sig allt ljus öppnas. Hon faller ner på soffan, den fuktiga massan drar sig fram till dem. Långa kloliknande fingrar river nerför hennes ben. 

Broschen faller ner på golvet och varelsen försvinner. Hon kan fortfarande känna de vassa klorna klösa hennes ben. 

“Tim, Tim!” Tim rycker till. Han sätter sig genast upp. 

“What, is something wrong?” frågar han snabbt. Vivi pekar där hon såg varelsen. 

“There’s something here. It was so dark, like, like-” Tims blick mörknar. 

“Like there was no light.” han kollar runt efter broschen, han tar upp den. 

“Herregud.” muttrar han och verkligen klämmer broschen så hårt han kan. Sten korsbent sitter på kaffebordet. Boken han läste innan ligger uppslagen på hans knän. 

“Sten.” väser han och pekar hårt där Vivi pekar. Sten suckar och slår igen boken. Han kollar upp och i några sekunder är hans ögon samma sorts ljusslukande färg som Recordatusen. Han blinkar och ögonen är samma mjuka bruna som de brukar vara. 

“Den kommer inte försvinna.” säger han tillslut. Han vänder sida i boken. “Pappa har en precis likadan.” han ser irriterad ut och går tillbaka i boken. “Den gömmer sig i honom.” han knyker med huvudet mot Vivi. “Samma sak med er.” 

Tim tar ett fast grepp kring Vivis högerhand. 

“Är den farlig?” Sten ser ut över stadslandskapet, han tummar på bladet i boken. Tystnaden lägger sig över lägenheten. Han vänder sida igen. 

“Nej.” han försvinner och lämnar ett våt märke på deras Platner soffbord. Vivi kollar mellan honom och bordet. Hennes ögon är stora. 

“That was my brother.” han ser genast att hon inte tror honom. 

“Maybe there’s a gas leak.” En av deras Diavoletti vaser faller ner och sprider sig i bitar över det glänsande golvet. Tim sjunker ner på golvet framför Vivi och tar tag i båda hennes händer. 

“Love, I know this will sound mad but. My brother is a ghost.” deras andra Diavoletti vas faller i golvet. “Spirit?” det är tyst i lägenheten, deras tredje och sista vas gungar lätt på fönsterbrädet. “And he says that what you saw isn’t dangerous.” Vivi fnyser. Sen verkar hon bli orolig. 

“Are you? Are you on drugs?” hon tar ett snabbt andetag. “Because if you are, Giovanni can help you. And, and we’ll be fine. Just tell me. Trust me.” hon bönar nästan. 

Tim skakar på huvudet. Han håller upp broschen. 

“He’ll talk to you.” försiktigt tar han hennes högerhand och lägger den ovanpå broschen. Sten sitter på fönsterkarmen bakom henne. Han putar retsamt på deras sista vas. 

“Turn around.” Vivi vänder långsamt på huvudet. Hon hoppar till.

“Is that your brother?” Sten håller upp två fingrar vid sitt ena ögonbryn till hälsning. Vivi tar flera djupa andetag. 

“Okay, okay, okay.” hon pekar på Sten. “That’s your dead brother?” hon tar ett skakigt djupt andetag. “And he’s here. In our home. Alive?” Sten skakar på huvudet. 

“No, I’m dead. Traded is traded, never comes again.” 

Vivi nickar sakta. 

“The thing I saw, it’s harmless?” 

Sten trycker ihop sina läppar och andas ut. 

“Not really, It won't hurt you.” säger han och försvinner än en gång. 

Vivi vänder sig mot Tim. 

“Where did he go?” Tim rycker på axlarna. 

“He does that. Ehm, at least it’s not dangerous.” blicken som Vivi ger honom skulle kunna frysa helvetet. 

“It’s not harmless. Also! When did this happen?!” Vivi slår ut med armarna där Sten senast var. Tim sväljer. 

“Few days before chris-” Vivi bryter sig in. 

“And you didn’t think that you should tell me?” Tim ställer sig upp. 

“Would you have believed me if I did?” 

“No, but!” hon tar ett djupt andetag. “You should have told me. We can’t keep things like this from each other.” 

Tim sätter sig bredvid henne. 

“I’m sorry. It’s just that this was a big surprise for me too.” Vivi nickar. 

“I get that.” hon kollar på de förstörda vaserna. “Guess we have cleaning to do.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ett ganska kort kapitel, förhoppningsvis är nästa längre.

Tim ligger på deras säng och kollar på broschen, han vrider den, håller upp den till taklampan. Han tar en sax och försöker skrapa färger på ankan men saxen glider bara på färgen. 

“Any luck?” Vivi sätter sig på sängen och petar på broschen. “It’s very cold.” hon suckar. “I’ve been thinking. You bother, he’s cold and leaves water wherever he goes. It might have something to do with his death?” 

Tim sätter sig upp. 

“I don’t think so.” Vivi lägger sin hand på hans. 

“I think we should go up and search the lake where you found it. Maybe.” Tim avbryter henne, hans händer darrar. 

“Why would we do that! He disappeared in the middle of winter, he probably froze in the forest.” 

Vivi röst är mjuk när hon pratar. 

“I don’t think he did.” hon tar ett djupt andetag. “I asked a friend of mine about disappearances of people your brothers age and.” hon tar ett fastare grepp om hans hand. “There was a couple that killed men your brother's age and dumped their bodies in lakes.” 

“So what! It’s not like they would take some kid in a shithole in Norrland!” Tim ställer sig upp. 

“Sit down.” Vivi drar ner honom och tar ett mjukt tag om hans kinder. “They said that their first kill was some teen in northern sweden. Sometime in September.” 

Tim andas ut, han lutar in mot Vivi. Tårar sticker i hans ögon. Vivi lindar sina armar runt honom. Hon fäster blicken på den falska träväggen. Tim skakar i hennes famn, hans tårar väter hennes klänning. Sakta stryker hon hans rygg. 

Det går en vecka innan Vivi kommer hem gråtande. Hon nästan slänger sig i Tims armar. 

“It’s a boy!” säger hon glatt, hon tar tag i Tims ansikte. “It’s a boy.” Tim lägger sina armar runt henne. Hon lutar sig mot honom. “I need to go in next week aswell, to check for any defects. But he’s a boy, so he’s going to be fine.” säger hon till hans tröja. 

“Yeah, he’ll be fine.” Vivi är den första som bryter sig ut ur kramen. “I want to eat out, to celebrate.” hennes ansikte sjunker ihop. “We don’t have a name! Tim, we need to talk about names!”

Tim tittar ner på henne “Didn’t your mom want us to name him Giuseppe.” Vivi ger honom en äcklad blick. “I will not give birth to a child only to name it Giuseppe. If you want a child named that, then you can become pregnant.” 

Tim skrattar till “Go pick out a restaurant and then we’ll leave.” Vivi sätter sig i soffan, hon tar upp sin mobil. Tim går in i deras sovrum. Sten står lutad mot väggen, hans ansikte är mörkt. Han möter Tims blick och skakar sakta på huvudet och bleknar sedan sakta bort. Tim tar ett djupt andetag. Vivi frågar om han är okej med japanskt. Efter några sekunder svarar han. 

Vivi kommer in i sovrummet. 

“They have a dress code.” hon tar ner en knälång gul klänning gjord av faktiskt tyg och håller upp den. Hennes ögon lyser. “What do you think.” Tim ler. “It’s a perfect fit for the perfect woman” Vivi ger honom en blick innan hon börjar rotar runt bland hans tröjor. Hon slänger en mörkblå skjorta på honom. 

Trelleborg är tyst, de möter bara några få personer på vägen från restaurangen. Tim stinker av alkohol. Vivi kan inte sluta skratta. 

“That poor boy. I feel bad for him, even if he ruined your shirt.” Tim skrattar. 

“It’ll be fine after a wash. I just hope he doesn't get fired.” 

Vivi stannar och blickar ut över havet. Halvmånen står högt på himlen och lyser upp det mörka vattnet. Hon greppar tag i Tims hand.

“I want to marry you.” säger hon tyst. Tim bara stirrar på henne. Hon blir osäker, hennes grepp om hans hand blir svagare. 

“Ja! Jag, I want to marry you too.” De står tysta och kollar på månen. Det mjuka skvalpandet av vågor mot hamnen är det enda ljudet. Vivi darrar till bredvid honom. Tim lägger armen om henne. 

“It’s getting cold.” hon nickar och tillsammans går de sakta hem.


	10. Chapter 10

Tim öppnar ögonen. Rummet är disigt i morgonsolen. Taklampan gungar sakta fram och tillbaka. En av glödlamporna darrar till och börjar sakta skruvas av. Tim griper efter broschen som ligger på nattduksbordet. Den långa, glänsande recordatusen hänger upp och ned. Dess långa armar snuddar vid täcket. De svarta ögonen blänker i ljuset, svart olja rinner ner och faller i droppar på täcket. Ögonen lyser till och får en svagt blå färg innan oljan rinner över det. 

Hela varelsen faller ner till en olja och försvinner in i Tims bröst. Han ligger kvar, hans andetag kommer ut som stötar. Försiktigt rör han vid sitt bröst där recordatusen försvann. Tim andas ut, hans hjärta känns tyngre och oron i hans mage blir starkare men han är okej. 

Sten sätter sig på nattduksbordet. Han studerar den limefärgade väggen. Hans ansikte reflekteras i spegeln. De en gång bruna ögonen är som svarta speglar av olja. Inget ljus existerar kring dem. Tim sätter sig upp. 

“Sten?” Sten öppnar munnen och släpper ut ett jämrande ljud. Tårar av svart olja rinner nerför hans kinder och lämnar svarta blänkande spår efter sig. 

“Sten!” Tim griper tag i honom. Hans hand glider igenom Stens kropp som han var gjord av dimma. Hans hand är täckt av svart olja som sakta bleknar bort. Vivi vaknar. Hon kollar runt innan hon sätter sig upp. 

“Tim?” frågar hon tyst och sträcker sig mot honom. Han kollar snabbt till henne. Sten är bort när han vänder blicken till honom. Hans mobil ringer. Det är Ella. 

“El-” han hinner inte börja förrän hon avbryter honom. 

“Det är pappa! Han har haft en hjärtattack!” hon snyftar till “Du måste komma upp. Mamma är helt förstörd. Vad ska vi göra? Pappa, om pappa dör. Vad gör vi?” 

“Ella, vi kommer upp. Du behöver inte oroa dig. Vi kommer upp.” Vivi har satt sig upp bredvid honom, hon ser oroligt på honom. Ella lägger på när hon blivit säker på att Tim kommer åka upp. 

“What’s going on?” Tim lägger mobilen på nattduksbordet. “Dad’s had a heart attack. Ella wants us to come up” Vivi ser ännu oroligare ut. 

“We’re meant to check the baby this week.” Tim lägger sin hand på hennes arm. “I know, they have an hospital up there. Mom really needs us.” Vivi ser osäker ut. Hon lägger sin hand på hans och gör små cirklar med sin tumme. 

“Are you sure? That they can do it?” Tim nickar. “I’ll call them today.” 

Vivi står i köket. Den blekgrå solen skiner genom fönstren och lyser upp henne. Hennes hår är uppsatt i en knut med en sjal knuten runt knuten. Några hårstrå hänger ut. Hon slår ihop händerna så att mjölet flyger runt i luften. Det lägger sig i ett tunt lager på hennes mörkgrå klänning. Hon varvar mjölet med filmjölken tills allting är tomt och smeten är blandad. 

“Can you take the tin?” frågar hon samtidigt som hon tar fram smör och ströbröd. Tim nickar. Han öppnar luckan under vasken och rotar runt bland de metalliska formarna. Det finns bara en som är rund. Vivi tar emot den, hon smörar och bröar formen innan hon häller i smeten. 

Den mörka smeten är tjock och glider sakta ner. Hon sätter in den i ugnen och ställer klockan på en timme. 

“Has anything new happened with your father?” Tim skakar på huvudet. Vivi smeker hans kind. Hon lämnar ett spår av mjöl efter sig. 

“Ella said that he’s been allowed to go home.” viskar han. Han suckar och gnuggar ögonen. “I just want things to be fine.” Vivi trycker sina läppar mot hans kind. 

“We’ll be fine. We just need to make it.” hon sluter sina armar kring honom och håller honom nära. Han lägger sin högra hand runt hennes nacke. 

“I love you.” säger han tyst. 

Vivi lindar flera dukar kring kakan innan hon lägger den i en kaklåda. Hon lägger det i botten av resväskan, i ett hål mellan kläderna som sparats just för den, och stänger den. Tim är den som bär ner den till busshållplatsen. Vivi har knutit en scarf runt sitt hår och tagit på sig bruna vantar som knappt når till hennes handleder. Det går fint med hennes mörkblå klänning som precis går nedanför hennes knä. Hon lägger sin hand i kroken på Tims armbåge. 

“What did I do to have a pretty lady hangin on my arms?” skämtar Tim, hon ler och skakar på huvudet. Bussen startar och kör ryckigt fram till den grå tegelstationen. Tim tar upp väskan, han håller Vivi i handen när de går ut ur bussen. De automatiserade dörrarna hinner knappt stänga innan nästa person ska igenom. 

Vivi går sakta uppför den grå rampen, väskan studsar bakom Tim. Hennes klänning fladdrar i brisen. Dörrarna stänger framför henne. Sensorn blinkar till och de öppnas sakta. Vivi skakar på huvudet. Tim hinner ikapp henne. Han sluter upp bakom henne och vilar sin arm runt hennes midja. Han vill vila sin haka mot hennes axel men det skulle vara ohövligt. 

Vivi leder dem till skylten med tågtider. Deras tåg ska komma in på spår fem om 15 minuter. 

“It’s on time.” säger hon. Tabellen blinkar till och deras tåg skjuts tillbaka med tjugo minuter. Tim biter tillbaka ett skratt. 

“You were saying.” hon slår honom lätt på armen. 

“Quiet, you.” säger hon, ett leende kämpar för att ta sig fram. Hon spanar efter en sittplats. Det finns gott om matstånd men man måste köpa något för att kunna använda stolarna. 

“Let’s go downstairs.” hon nickar, en hand stryker magen i mindre än en sekund. 

“Yeah, downstairs.” hennes röst är ytlig och hon tar djupa andetag. Hon hänger runt Tims ena arm, och lutar huvudet mot hans axel. 

Det finns ingen ramp eller hiss ner till källaren. Trappan är fylld med människor som halvspringer för att hinna med sina tåg. 

“At what track was our train coming? Vivi är tyst, hon väter sina läppar. 

“Track five.”   
Spår fem långt bak i källaren, det tar nästan tio minuter att gå till dem. Det finns inga bänkar vid spåret, bara brädor som sluttar. Vivi sjunker ner på dem med en tyst suck. Tim lutar sig mot betong pelaren. Brädan sluttning tvingar honom att ha kvar tyngden på fötterna. 

Ett tåg susar förbi, det drar i deras kläder. Vivi’s scarf knyts upp och dras med i vinden. Hon sträcker ut för att fånga den men missar. Den fladdrar upp och faller ner mellan tågets hjul. Tåget fortsätter förbi, vagnar fyllda med gods som aldrig tar slut. Det rytmiska dunkandet ekar i perrongen, den utmejslade väggen skälver från vibrationerna. Vivi släpper ut sitt hår, det faller nerför hennes rygg i mjuka lockar. Det flyger runt, små hårstrå lossnar och faller framför hennes ansikte. 

Det blir tyst, en ensam duva flyger genom tunneln. Den ropar efter sina kamrater. Ingen kommer. Den går runt lite, pickar trött på perrongen. Den vänder sig mot Tim och lutar på huvudet. Försiktigt hoppar den fram och pickar precis vid hans skor. De grå vingarna vecklas ut och den flyger iväg. Han kan känna draget från dem glida förbi hans kind. 

Ett leende leker på Vivis läppar. 

“It likes you.” säger hon. Tim nickar, hans kind känns kall. Duvan flyger runt i slutet av tunneln, det bleknar bort i solljuset. Tim ser efter den, kanske en grå prick dyker upp mot den blå himmeln men allt som syns är moln. Klockan tickar på, skylten under den är täckt av klistermärken. En är från naturskyddsföreningen som ber folk att dokumentera alla duvor de ser. Så att de vet hur många som finns kvar. Märket är böjt och blekt, de en gång klara färgerna har blivit pastel. 

Den lilla visaren slår om och ett tåg rullar in på perrongen. Vivi ställer sig upp, Tim tar tag i väskan. Han plockar fram biljetterna på mobilen. Tågvärden går ut och folk ställer sig i en ringlande kö. Vivi och Tim hamnar i mitten av den. Kön växer sig fram till trapporna. Tim håller upp deras biljetter och de går på. Det är tomt i vagnen, de går sakta back där fler människor sitter. 

Den tysta vagnen är full men sätena precis framför är tomma. När de satt sig skiftar det gröna ljuset ovanför dörren över till rött. En äldre kvinna får vända och gå tillbaka till vagnen innan. Hela kön stoppar upp för att släppa förbi henne. Vivi lutar sig mot Tim. 

Det går två minuter. Tåget rycker till och rör sig sakta framåt. En person kommer springande nerför trapporna. Han stannar precis innan spåret och ser när tåget rullar iväg. Solen skiner genom fönstret och värmer luften. Tåget går upp i fart och snart susar Trelleborg förbi. Ovanför dörren rullar hållplatserna förbi, fem kommer och går innan Omrö kommer upp. De röda bokstäverna lyser likt en varning. Tim tittar på livet i Vivis mage, en varning för den smärta som ska komma.


	11. Chapter 11

En påse blåser förbi på den tomma stationen i Omrö. En ordningsvakt står still vid dörren in till stationshuset. Hon spänner blicken i dem när de går förbi. Vivis grepp kring hans arm hårdnar. Dörren öppnas från insidan och kvinnan går åt sidan. En gammal man går sakta ut. Han stödjer sig på en käpp och ordningsvakten sätter foten framför dörren. 

“Var ska du idag?” frågar hon vänligt. Mannen skrattar till.

“Jag ska till barnbarnen, jag har blivit gammelmorfar.” Ordningsvakten ler och svarar honom. 

Tim hjälper Vivi uppför trapporna. Ordningsvakten hjälper den gamla mannen att gå till tåget och visar hans biljett åt honom. 

Omrös gator är fyllda med folk. De små butikerna och cafeet har långa köer som går ut på gatan. Lekparken som en gång bara hade en gunga och en rutschkana är fylld med barn som klättrar i kubiska träd. De hoppar mellan kratrar målade i en blänkande röd. Föräldrarna sitter på bänkar bredvid en sandlåda där yngre barn leker med röd sand. 

Vivi följer lekplatsen med blicken, hon vänder huvudet för att få en sista blick av det när de svänger av mot busstationen. Bussen som ska till sjukhuset står redan där, några minuter för tidigt. Chauffören vinkar åt dem att skynda sig. 

De joggar till den öppna dörren, chauffören stänger den bakom dem. Bussen rycker igång och kör sakta mot det lilla sjukhuset i utkanten av staden. Vivi håller ett hårt tag kring metallstången som går genom bussen. 

De kör ut ur staden och bussen tar upp fart. Tims hjärtslag går snabbare och hans mage knyter sig. Den röda knappen på skärmen flyttar fram, en hållplats kvar innan sjukhuset. Bussen stannar vid den gamla gården men ingen går av. En hund trycker sig fram i snön och går på. Den hoppar upp i ett av sätena och lägger sig ner. 

Det finns inga hus i närheten bara ett långt spår som hunden lämnat efter sig. Något rör sig vid kanten av skogen, en blå färg dyker upp i några sekunder mellan två granar. Hunden sätter sig upp och ser sig omkring. Bussen startar igen. 

En del av snön på fältet är upphöjt i formen av en medelstor rektangel. Tim blinkar till, han ser två suddiga figurer sitta i rektangeln, en av dem rör sina händer i små upp och ned rörelser. En tredje figur sitter lägre ner, lutad mot någonting. Den lyfter ena handen och flyttar på någonting på marken. 

Tim blinkar igen och de är borta. Upphöjningen är kvar. Hunden har lagt sig ner och somnat i sätet. Vivi trycker på sin mobil, hennes naglar klickar mot skärmen. Bussen har kört förbi upphöjningen och svänger av på en liten asfalterad väg. 

Den vita byggnaden är liten. Han ser hela när de går av. Den har bara en våning och en byggnad. Det står en halvfärdig tegelbyggnad bakom. Några personen klättrar i byggnadsställningarna. Vivi tar tag i hans hand och klämmer. Hennes andetag är djupa men skakiga. 

Glasdörrarna glider upp och öppnar upp till ett sterilt vitt rum. En kvinna med stora runda glasögon sitter i receptionen. Hon kollar upp från pappret hon skriver på när de kommer in. Det sitter en gammal man i en av sofforna. En käpp står lutad mot väggen. 

“Brambilla?” kvinnans röst är skarp. Den gamle mannen rycker till och öppnar sina ögon. De går fram till receptionen. Kvinnan granskar dem över sina glasögon. Hon har små svarta ögon som ivrigt läser vad de är inne för. 

“Ni ska till rum 12.” Ett leende leker på hennes läppar. Hennes ögon lyser av en glädjefull illvilja. Hon stänger luckan med ett ‘klick’ och går tillbaka till sitt skrivande. Den gamle mannen lutar sig mot soffan. Hans huvud sjunker ner mot hans bröst och hans börjar snarka tyst. Vivi ler.

“That’s you in a few years.” Tim petar henne i sidan. 

“Just because you’re jealous of my job.” 

Rum tolv är längst bort i byggnadens högra sida. Vägarna i väntrummet är blå och har små moln målade på sig. Klockan föreställer en leende sol. En låda med barnleksaker ligger precis under klockan. En röd brandbil ligger på golvet bredvid lådan. Vivi sätter sig ner i en av de röda plaststolarna som står uppradade längs den högra väggen. 

Tim sätter sig bredvid henne. Han tittat på brandbilen. Små brandmän,med jackor och mössor, står längs sidorna. De håller i en lång sladd gjord av garn. De små figurerna har små svarta ögon som målats på det bleka träet. Deras händer är svartmålade som små handskar som sticker ut ur de röda jackorna. 

Dörren till salarna öppnas och en kvinna kommer ut. Hon har brunt hår som är uppsatt i en hästsvans. Hennes bruna ögon är mjuka och vänliga. Hon räcker ut en handskbeklädd hand till Vivi. 

“Hej, Jag heter Amina Torgal. Det är jag som ska var er doktor. Så om ni bara följer med mig.” hon pekar till den vita korridoren. Vivi skakar hennes hand och ställer sig upp. Tim sitter kvar och hon ger honom en arg blick. Han ställer sig snabbt upp. 

“Det vi ska göra är ett fostervattensprov. Jag ska ta ett prov från ditt fostervatten och kolla det för att se om allt står rätt till.” Vivi väter sina läppar. 

“I’m sorry, but can you speak english?” Amina stannar till, hon spricker upp i ett stort leende. 

“I’m sorry. We’ll make a amniocentesis. I’ll take fluid from your womb and test it to check that everythings developing as it should.” Vivi nickar, hon sneglar på Tim. Han harklar sig. 

“Will we get the answers today or later? 

“You’ll get them in about two weeks.” hon visar in dem till en sal med en sorts säng i med flera metalliska bänkar tryckta till sidorna. “If you’ll just lay down and I’ll get you checked out.” Tim kramar Vivis hand och hon går till sängen. Amina tar fram flera saker ur bänkarna. Hon ger dem ett mjukt leende när hon vänder sig om. 

“I’m going to cover your belly in a gel and then I’ll ultrasound it to find the baby and the placenta.” hon trycker ut en klar vätska från en tub och sprider den över Vivis mage. Hon hittar barnet ganska snabbt sen sprejar hon en vätska på Vivi. 

“It will kill the germs.” Amina tar fram en nål, hon tittar på ultraljudet och trycker in nålen. Tim vänder bort blicken. Väggarna är vita, lamporna har ett starkt vitt ljus som strålar ut. Golvet är svagt gult på kanterna mot väggen, det blir ljusare ju längre inåt rummet det går. 

“And I’m done!” Vivi drar ner sin klänning. Amina hjälper henne ställa sig upp. Vivi ställer sig nära Tim. 

“Can you ask her to send it to your parents house?” viskar hon. Hon kramar hans arm.

“Ehm. Vi ska vara hos mina föräldrar i någon månad. Är det möjligt att få provsvaret hos dem?” Amina ler. 

“Självklar, vad är deras adress?” 

“Barkvägen 3, Omrö.” Amina nickar. 

“Det fixar vi. Ni får ha en fortsatt trevlig dag.” 

Mammas bil står på parkeringen. Aya står utanför och väntar på dem. Hon öppnar bildörren åt Vivi. När alla sitter i bilen kör hon försiktigt ut från parkeringen. 

“Gick det bra?” frågar hon. Vivi nickar. 

“Yes, we’ll get the answers soon.” Aya ser osäker ut. 

“That’s good?” 

“Ja, vi hoppas det.” Tim ger henne ett leende och hon ler tillbaka. 

Aya är en försiktig förare. Hon saktar ner vid varje rörelse bland grenarna. Varje gång någon kör förbi dem vinkar hon glatt. Varje person vinkar tillbaka. En grupp med renar står i kanten av skogen. Deras mörka ögon följer bilen. En av de större frustar ut en stor puff med vir luft. Den luften på huvudet och går in i skogen. De andra renarna följer den. 

Aya kör upp för den snötäckta uppfarten och parkerar bilen. Hon vänder sig bak mot dem. 

“Jag har bäddat sängen där upp, men elementet fungerar inte. Det ska komma ett nytt imorgon. Så använd filtarna.” hon ler. Vivi nickar, hennes ögon är blanka. De går ut ur bilen. Aya skyndar sig till trappan. Vivi står kvar och tittar på uthuset. 

“What’s with the extra house?” frågar hon. Den gröna färgen på uthuset har dämpats från snön och solen. Tim knycker med huvudet. 

“Do you wanna see the inside?” Vivi ler. 

“Sure.” Tillsammans går de igenom den tjocka snön till huset. Färgen har börjat flicka och några gröna flisor ligger redan i snön. Fönsterna är täckta av svart mögel som börjat sprida sig ut på träet. Tim trycker ner handtaget på dörren och slår emot den. Den slås upp till ett mörkt rum. Det doftar som våt trä och mögel. 

Vita skynken ligger över möblerna. Damm rörs upp där de går. De lämnar djupa forstår efter sig. Vivi hostar till och dammet yr runt ännu mer. Det går långa sprickor i tapeten och vissa delar är svarta och mögliga och i andra har tapeten börjat lossna från väggen. Golvet knarrar under deras vikt. En tavla föreställande ett torp i mitten av ett rapsfält ligger på golvet runt den är det stora glasbitar. 

Tim öppnar dörren till sovrummet. Den glider upp och slår i något mjukt innan den träffar väggen. Tapeten är fräsh och de små vita blommorna är tydliga mot den gula bakgrunden. Han kollar bakom dörren och ser att de vita skynkena ligga vikta på marken. Det ligger svart aska i den lilla eldstaden under fönstret. Stolen har flyttats från väggen till precis bredvid eldstaden. Dragmärkerna är tydliga på den vita mattan. Det grå skynket runt sängen fladdrar till. Han går fram till det och drar undan det. Metal sängen är bäddad. En virkad filt ligger över det bruna täcket. Under kudden sticker någonting brunt fram. Han lyfter den och ser en läderinbunden bok. 

Vivi kommer in i rummet. Hon spärrar upp ögonen. 

“It’s clean!” säger hon förtjust. Hennes klänning är täckt av ett tunt lager av damm. Tim tar boken och kör ner den i fickan. Lite mindre än halva sticker upp och hotar att falla ut. 

“Let’s go inside.” säger han och tar tag i Vivis händer. “Imagine our boy running around here.” säger han tyst. Hon andas ut och nickar. 

Mamma sitter vid matbordet tillsammans med Aya. De spelar löjliga familjen. 

“Pappa är i sovrummet.” säger hon utan att kolla upp från sina kort. Hon lägger ner fyra av dem i en hög på bordet. Ett leende sprider sig över henne läppar. Hon har nu en mer hög än Aya. 

Pappa ligger i sängen. Rullstolen står mot väggen bredvid honom. Han kollar upp från fotoalbumet när de kommer in. Sten är med i alla bilder. En av dem är från när de besökte Norge och fick åka hundspann. Hans ansikte är insjunket och ögonen är röda. Han hostar till. 

“Du är Viviana?” frågar han. Vivi nickar. Hon lyfter ena handen. 

“Hello.” pappa hälsar tillbaka. Han suckar tungt. Tim sätter sig på sängen bredvid honom. 

“Jag och Vivi ska stanna i några månader. Tills barnet är fött.” säger han. Pappa smeker bilderna i albumet. Han har blicken fäst på fotografiet av Sten på byrån. 

Tim sänker sin röst till något mjukt, något som man pratar med små barn med. “Vi ska flytta efteråt. Vivi har fått jobb på SVTs bas på månen.” Pappas blick flackar från fotografiet i någon sekund. 

“Ni ska flytta.” ekar han tyst. Hans ögon blir vattniga. “Ska jag förlora två barn. Det är farligt att åka. SKH exploderade.” säger han trött. Tim tar tag i hans ena hand. 

“Det är helt tryggt nu pappa. Inget kommer hända, och vi kommer ringa så ofta vi kan.” pappa bara skakar på huvudet. Han mumlar om SKH. Vivi tar ett steg fram. Hon stannar lite innan hon sjunker ner bredvid pappa. Hon tar ett djupt andetag. 

“Tim sa att du flytta ner till Skåne. Vi gör sak samma. Det är möjligt att resa tillbaka. Vi kommer hälsa ibland.” hon ler vid det sista. Pappas huvud guppar upp och ned. Hans ögon lyser upp.

“Har ni ett namn?” frågar han. Vivi skrattar till och skakar på huvudet. 

“Din son tycker Giuseppe.” säger hon med avsmak. Pappa skakar på huvudet. 

“Ett barn ska inte heta Giuseppe. Min far hette Ernst. En allvarlig man. Vivi ler så att huden runt ögonen skrynklas. 

“Det är fint namn.” säger hon. Pappa nickar. Han gäspar stort. Aya kommer in. Hon ber dem tyst att gå och låta honom vila. 

De går ut tillsammans. Det ligger fyra högar av kort på bordet. Mamma sveper blicken över Vivi. “Vet du hur man spelar löjliga familjen?” frågar hon kort. Vivi sneglar snabbt på Tim. Han nickar. 

“Eh,ja.” säger hon. Mamma titar misstänksamt på henne men hon säger inget. De sätter sig vid bordet och Mamma börjar med att fråga Vivi efter herr Skeppare. Hon kollar igenom sina kort. 

“It has a boat in the corner, and it’s a adult man.” hennes mun formas till en ring. Hon tar fram herr Skeppare och ger den till mamma. Mamma tar emot den och fortsätter fråga. 

Tillslut går det över till Aya. Hon kollar igenom sina kort och kollar på var och en av dem. Hon stannar på Tim och ler. “Tim, har du du fru Bagare?” Tim ger henne fru Bagare. Hennes leende växer sig större. “Har du son Bagare?” han ger henne den med. “Och har du dotter Bagare?” hon tar emot det sista kortet och lägger ner familjen på bordet. “Har du herr Snidare?” Tim mostår att sucka och ger henne herr Snidare. “Har du dotter Snidare.” han ger henne den med och hon lägger ner en andra familj på bordet. Han håller hårt i sitt sista kort. Aya ger honom ett kallt leende. “Har du fru Trädgårdsmästare?” Tim grimaserar och ger henne sitt sista kort. Vivi ler åt hans olycka. 

Efter att han förlorat alla sex omgångar ursäktar han sig från bordet. Han lutar sig till Vivi. “I'm going to bed. Have fun” säger han och ger henne en puss på kinden. Hon viftar bort honom och väser. 

“I’m winning.” hennes ögon lyser av uppspelthet. Han skakar på huvudet och säger godnatt. 

Väl uppe sjunker han ner på sängen och tar upp boken. Lädret är mjukt under hans fingrar. Han öppnar den och läser första sidan. 

Vad som kommer hända i livet efter detta  
Leyla och Arvid Hansen

Du är död.   
Ingen kan se dig, inte ens vi.   
Så kommer det förbli tills den som håller kvar dig släpper taget.   
Du har sett de svarta skepnaderna. De är du om de som håller kvar dig inte släpper taget.   
I den här boken har vi skrivit ner allt vi vet om oss själva. Förhoppningsvis kommer du få någon hjälp och hopp från oss.   
Det viktigaste är att inte förlora hoppet. Så länge personen är vid liv så finns det hopp för dig. 

Han slår igen boken och tar snabba andetag. Väggen pulserar ut mot honom. Händer trycker mot tapeten och skrik ekar genom rummet. “Släpp oss!” skriker dem allt högre. “Hjälp oss!” han slänger boken på golvet och det är tyst. Tystnader ringer i hans öron. Boken ligger halvt uppslagen på golvet. Han vill inte ta upp den. Han böjer sig ner och tar upp den.


	12. Chapter 12

Tim bläddrar förbi de första sidorna. Det finns inga kapitel i boken. Allt är bara en lång tjock text. Det mesta handlar om hur man överleva ensamheten som kommer med tillståndet. Han stannar på den sista sidan. 

Om du blir frisläppt så kommer den energin du släpper ifrån dig välsigna de som är närmast dig. Men om du hålls kvar och personen dör kommer en katastrof att hända dem närmast dig. Om du blir frisläppt så kan du också se och prata med oss vilket innebär att du inte är ensam längre. Du kan hitta oss vid den Gamla gården.

Tim tar upp väskan och öppnar ytterfacket. Han rotar runt bland nycklarna och omslagspapper tills hans fingrar sluter sig runt den kalla broschen. Han kramar den så hårt han kan. 

“Sten” säger han hårt. Spetsgardinerna i fönstret fladdrar till och rummet blir kallare. Hörnet bredvid dörren blir mörkare och glansigare. Olja dryper ner mot golvet. Orden fastnar i Tims hals. “Sten?” mörkret tjuter ut en lång isande skrik ungefär som det man hör i tystnaden fast högre. Spegeln som står lutad mot väggen på andra sidan rummet spricker och glaset faller i golvet. Fönsterna börjar darra och hårfina sprickor börjar löpa längs kanterna. Mörkret sträcker sig ut svarta tentakler som suddas ut i ljuset. De darrar tills de löses upp helt. Hörnet blir ljusare och ljudet lägger sig. 

Tim slår igen boken. Han ställer sig upp och går till hörnet. Det är kallt och små fläckar av svart mögel har dykt upp på de blå vitsipporna. Han rör den den kyliga väggen som är så kall att det gör ont på hans fingertoppar. Han lägger pannan mot väggen och tar ett djupt andetag. 

“Sten. Du måste hjälpa oss. Du är den enda som kan. Snälla.” en isande våt hand kramar hans axel. Han kollar bak. Sten står bakom honom. Delar av hans hud är svart som bränt kött eller vit. Rummet fylls med doften av någon sorts kötträtt som glömts i ugnen. Ögonhålorna är tomma, huden under är svart och flikar av. Delar av hans fingrar är har inget kött som döljer skelettet. Han böjer på huvudet och öppnar munnen. Han skriker av ren smärta. Hans läppar rör sig inte men skriker fortsätter och ekar runt i rummet. Det upprepas, samma skrik om och om igen som en trasig skiva. 

Tim lägger sig hand på Stens och kramar den så hårt han kan. “Kan du hjälpa oss. Är det sant.” hans röst stockar sig. “Är boken sann?” Sten stänger munnen. Han nickar sakta och drar bort sin hand från Tims. 

Tim vänder sig om och möter sin bror, ansikte mot ansikte. “Efter, så ska jag hitta dig. Jag svär.” Sten skakar på huvudet. Han lyfter sin ena arm och pekar i riktning mot den lilla dammen sen bleknar han sakta bort. Tim sträcker ut handen mot där han stod. 

Han slår upp dörren och skyndar sig ner för trappan. De tre i köket vänder sig om när han kommer ner. 

“Tim?” Vivi ställer sig upp, hennes ögon stora och oroliga. 

“Aya, jag måste låna bilen.” Aya börjar genast leta efter bilnycklarna i sin kofta. Mamma ställer sig upp, hon vilar händerna på bordet. 

“Vid den här tiden?” frågar hon strängt. Hon snörper på munnen och hennes näsa pekar lätt uppåt. 

“Ja, jag vet var Sten är.” säger han. Mamma stirrar på honom. Ilska bubblar upp i hennes ögon. 

“Och vem har sagt det!” hon slår undan korten så att de faller i golvet. “Fick de en uppenbarelse från drogerna eller!” skriker hon. Hennes nävar är vilar knutna mot hennes lår. “Vill du att pappa ska leta efter honom! Är det du vill!?” vrålar hon. “Vill du att han ska leta i skogen igen och aldriga hitta honom!” Aya räcker fram bilnycklarna. Tim sliter dem ur hennes hand. 

Han tar på sig sin jacka och skorna. Det snöar. Små snöflingor som täcker hans jacka och händer. Bilen är täckt i ett tunt lager som hans snabbt sveper bort med ärmarna på jackan. Dörren slår igen och någon kommer nerför trappan. Vivi har på sig Ayas bruna jacka. Den är för stor på henne. 

“Tim? Are you alright?” frågar hon tyst. Hon är blek i månskenet. Han öppnar bildörren till förarsätet. 

“He’s in the lake.” flämtar han ut. Vivi rynkar pannan, hennes mun öppnar lite. Sen ljusnar hennes ögon. 

“I’m coming with you.” Tim skakar på huvudet. 

“You’re pregnant.” protesterar han. Hon klampar fram och sätter sig i bilen. Tim suckar och slår luften men han sätter sig och startar bilen. En lampa blinkar rött. Han slår ratten och går ut igen. Laddningskabeln ligger som en svart orm från huset. Han sliter ur den och slår igen luckan. Den här gången startar bilen. 

Han backar ut på den snötäckta vägen och trycker ner gasen. Hjulen rullar på snön tills de får grepp och bilen rycks fram. Snön slås bort av de rytmiska vindrutetorkarna. Den ensliga vägen lyses upp av lyktorna. Han kramar ratten så hårt att hans händer dunkar av smärta. 

“Tim.Talk to me.” Vivi lutar sig mot honom. Han smeker hans spända armar. Hennes händer lämnar varma spår efter sig som går ner tills han själ. Han tar ett flämtande andetag som blir till en snyftning. “Tim?” frågar hon tyst. Hon torkar bort de tårar som fallit. Tim skakar på huvudet. 

Han svänger in på skogsvägen som leder till dammen. Träden lutar sig över den ensamma bilen och drar sina grenar mot metallen. Snön är djup men bilen kämpar på tills de kommer fram till den öde parkeringen. Dammen ligger som en kall grav i gläntan. 

Snön krasar under deras vikt. Tim trampar upp ett spår som Vivi följer. Det är mörkt. Ficklampan på mobilen lyser bara upp så mycket. Snön glittrar under det gula ljuset. Han stannar vid strandkanten. Ett tunt lager av is täcker hela dammen. Under det skvalpar vattnet från osynliga vågor. 

Vivi kommer upp bredvid honom. Hon har armarna i kors för att bevara värme. Hon vänder sig mot honom. En skepnad fladdrar till på andra sidan dammen. Den hänger ovanför stenblocken och det gamla fallna trädet. Tim pekar och skriker. 

“There!” han tar tag i Vivi och tillsammans pulsar de så snabbt de kan genom snön. Vivis kinder är röda från kylan. Stenblocken är stora och blockerar deras vägg. De är täckta av snö och is. Vivi borstar bort en del av det och gör sig redo för att klättra upp. Tim stoppar henne. och ger henne mobilen. 

“Stay here.” han häver sig upp på stenen och gör försiktigt över de hala blocken. Vivi lyser upp vägen för honom så gott hon kan men snart sinar ljuset. Det blir mörkt och han halkar till på stenarna och faller genom isen. Bakom honom skriker Vivi. Vattnet är kallt. Det når upp till hans hals. Han griper tag mot stenarna och försöker häva sig upp. De är för hala för att han ska få ett grepp kring dem och något har hakat sig fast i hans bälte. 

Hon biter fast i fodralet så att mobilen hänger från hennes mun och klättrar sakta fram till honom. Det finns ett glapp mellan två av stenarna som hon glider ner i. Marken under stadig och fast. “Tim, can you hear me?” hon lyser ficklampan rätt i hans ögon. Han nickar och försöker svara men hans tänder hakar för hårt. Hon lutar sig fram, lång nog för att Tim ska kunna ta tag i hennes utsträckta hand. Stener trycker mot hennes mage. Hon håller Tim så hårt hon kan och lutar sig bak. Tim sparkar i vattnet och tillslut får han ett tag om en utskjutning i stenen och kan häva sig upp. Han drar upp det som hakat sig fast med. 

Fingret glider ut ur öglan det fastnat i och skelettet glider ner mot Vivi. Det faller ner på marken och faller isär. Vivi lyser upp det med ficklampan. Båda två kan inte sluta stirra. Tims kropp rycker till och Vivi vänder sig mot honom. Hon tar mobilen ur sin mun och lyser på Tim. 

“You’re wet.” säger hon. Hennes röst är hög och en aning panikslagen. Hon öppnar mobilen och trycker på ljudknappen tre gånger så att den ringer 112. 

“Hello. Hello, we’re stuck by a lake. My boyfriend fell in. No, I. They call it the small lake. No, he’s very wet. I’m pregnant. I- and we found a body. A body. Twenty minutes! He’s cold. No, I. It’s really cold.” hon tar ner mobilen. “Can you walk?” frågar hon desperat. Tim nickar. Hon lyfter mobilen igen. “He can walk. We have a car nearby. Okay, I’ll do that.” 

Tim glider ner bredvid henne. Hon håller upp ficklampan så att stenarna lyses upp. “The car?” frågan han och hon nickar. Han klättrar upp först. När han står stadigt böjer han sig ner och hjälper Vivi. Tillsammans går de försiktigt över stenarna tills de kommer fram till deras lilla stig. 

De går genom den upptrampade vägen. Tims kläder börjar frysa i kylan. Bilen står tyst och stilla i mörkret. De kryper in i framsätet och Tim sätter på värmen. Vivi andas ut när en stadig ström av varm luft kommer ut. Hon skrattar till, sen skrattar Tim till. De tittar på varandra och börjar gapskratta. Vivi vilar sina händer på magen när hon skrattar. Tim lutar sig mot henne och kramar henne så hårt han kan. Han ler mot hennes arm. De har hittat Sten. De hittade Sten. Han är trygg nu. Han blundar och lägger handen ovanpå Vivis, Sten är trygg nu.


	13. Chapter 13

Pappa har på sig en svart kostym. Det som är kvar av hans grå hår är kammat över hans hjässa. Stina sitter i hans knä. Hennes svarta klänning är täckt av paljetter som glittrar i solen. Mamma står bredvid honom med sin hand vilande på hans högra axel. Hennes svarta klänning fladdrar i den svaga vinden. Ella står bredvid pappa på andra sidan. Hon har på sig en svart filthatt som slokar över hennes ansikte. 

Gruset knarrar under deras fötter där de går. Gravstenarna tornar sig över dem. De svarta blocken med de gyllene orden går i långa rader genom det gröna gräset. Patrik står till sidan av dem med händerna i fickorna. Han kollar ut över de tusentals gravarna som sträcker sig över ön. 

Vivi krokar sin arm i hans. En blond pojke springer framför dem. Han håller i en stor bukett med blommor som är samma färg som hans ögon. När han håller upp dem försvinner de i himlen. Vivi ber honom vara försiktig så att han inte ramlar. Pojken nickar men fortsätter springa. Ella vinkar åt dem och flyttar på sig så att Tim kan ställa sig bredvid pappa. Han kramar hans axel och trycker fram ett leende. Pappa lägger sin tunna hand ovanpå hans. Tim kan se venerna trycka sig upp mot huden. 

Prästen kommer sakta gående. Hans färggranna kåpa böljar bakom honom. Bakom honom komme kistbärarna med Stens kista. Pappa ställer sig upp och smeker det bruna träet. Sen sätter han sig ner med en suck. Mamma stryker hans kind. 

Kistbärarna sänker försiktigt ner Stens kista i den djupa gropen. De slänger den mörka jorden över den ett spadtag i taget. Ella går fram med en droppande röd ros och låter den falla. Den landar på kistan och sprätter vattnet omkring sig. Stora iskristaller sprider sig genom vattnet och formar en lilja av is. 

Sten kommer upp bakom honom. Hans ansikte lyser trots att han gråter. Han vilar sina händer runt Tims kinder och ler. Tårar rinner nerför hans röda kinder. Sakta, ställer han sig på tå och trycker sin panna till Tims. 

“Du svek mig.” säger han tyst. Hans fingrar blir våta och kalla. Tim öppnar ögonen och in i Stens sakta smältande mjuka leende. Han släpper taget om Tim och tar ett steg bakåt. En brinnande måne stiger sakta uppför himmeln och med den bleknar Sten bort. I hans plats flyger en ensam duva upp mot solen. De vita vingarna slår förgäves emot en storm som sliter den ur dess vägg och slår runt den i en våldsam dans. Den slår med vingarna en sista gång. Eld sprider sig längs fjädrarna tills duvan är en brinnande komet som slängs över den svarta himlen. En ensam komet som slungas över det svarta kosmos utan mål, utan hjälp. 

Rummet är vit, sterilt. Hans läppar är fastklistrade, han kan inte väta dem. En röd lampa blinkar i hörnet vid fönstren. Vita gardiner med blå brodyr längs kanterna är döljer utsikten. Han sätter sig upp. Det krampar till i lungorna och han griper tag kring sin mage och lutar sig flämtande framåt. 

En kvinna kommer in. Hon har på sig en grön tröja och gröna byxor. Hennes namnskylt säger att hon heter Signe. Hon går till honom med snabba steg. Hennes händer är varma när hon försiktigt trycker ner honom i sängen. Sen sätter hon sig bredvid honom. 

“Vad gjorde ni där ute?” frågan hon mjukt. Det finns inget spår av anklagelser i hennes röst. Tim rycker på axlarna. Gardinerna är verkligen fula, tänker han. 

“Min bror.” börjar han försiktigt. “Försvann när jag var fyra. Pappa letade efter honom i månader. Igårkväll fick jag ett tips om var han var och jag. Jag slutade tänka och sprang ut för att hitta honom.” han ser bedjande på sjuksköterskan. “Jag ville inte att Vivi skulle följa med.” säger han tyst. Hon klappar lätt på hans arm. 

“Din partner mår bra.” hennes röst blir plötsligt sträng. “Men ni hade tur. Det hade kunnat går väldigt dåligt för er.” hon ställer sig upp och lämnar en varm yta som snabbt blir kall. “Vi tänker hålla Vivi kvar på sjukhuset tills barnet är fött. Hon får inte springa runt i kalla sjöar, det är farligt för både henne och barnet.” säger hon hårt men hon verkar bara vara orolig för dem. 

Innan hon går ut vänder hon sig om till Tim. “Jag är glad att du hittade honom.” säger hon med ett mjukt leende. Hon har ett litet glapp mellan framtänderna. Tim nickar, en varm känsla sprider sig genom honom. Han lutar sig tillbaka. Pappa kommer äntligen få veta vad som hände, tänker han. Han nickar för sig själv. Allting kommer bli bra nu. 

Ett larm ekar genom sjukhuset. Tim slänger sig upp. Hans hjärta slår hårt i bröstet. Flera personer springer förbi hans dörr. Några av dem verkar skjuta en bricka framåt samtidigt som de utför HLR. Tim slår av sig täcket och går sakta fram till dörren. Han trycker ner handtaget och lutar sig ut. En grupp med människor försvinner bakom ett hörn. Signe kommer springande. Hon märker inte att Tim är där. 

En annan sköterska kommer ur ett rum. “Vad händer?” frågan han. Signe stannar inte när hon säger, “Erik kollapsade!” Tim tar stöd i dörrhandtaget. Pappa. Den andra sjuksköterskan ser honom. 

Han tar tag i hans armar och leder honom tillbaka till sängen. Tim griper tag i honom när han sitter ner. “Vad händer med pappa?” frågar han. Sjuksköterskan bryter loss hans hans och skakar på huvudet. “Jag vet inte.Men jag lovar att jag ska berätta för dig så fort jag vet något.” han vänder sig om för att gå. En blixt av oro slår igenom Tim. 

“Min flickvän. Hur mår hon? Var är hon?” mannen vänder sig om. 

“Hon mår bra. Vi håller bara lite extra koll på henne på grund av barnet.” med det springer han ner för korridoren, mot platsen de tagit pappa.

Tim lägger sig olyckligt ner. Han stirrar upp på det vita taket. Är detta Katastrofen. Har Sten blivit en, av dem? Gardinerna slås upp. Utanför ser han ett hav av granar som tyngs ner av snö. En del av fönstret immas igen av ett andetag. Han sätter sig upp på ena armbågen. 

“Sten?” ljudet av ett finger som dras mot glas kommer från fönstret. Det är tyst och han lutar sig närmare för att se vad som skrivs. Det står ja. Ett litet och darrigt ja men ett ja. En kall vind går förbi honom och slår in i nattduksbordet bredvid sängen. Tim öppnar det med darriga händer. Broschen ligger där. Han andas ut och tar upp den. 

Sten, den brända versionen av honom, står lutad mot väggen. Han verkar bita i det som är kvar av hans läpp. Han mumlar något. Tim hör bara ti och ‘år. Sten lutar huvudet mot väggen. 

“Varför?” frågar han. 

Tim sätter sig helt upp. “Varför vad?” frågar han. Hans mage knyter sig. 

“Pappa. Han kommer dö.” säger han och snyftar till. Han sjunker ner på golvet. “Han kommer dö.” dö blir mer som ett gny än ett ord. Tim går ut ur sängen och sätter sig bredvid Sten. 

“Jag vet inte.” säger han. Sten skakar på huvudet. 

“Jag kommer aldrig se er igen. Pappa, mamma, Ella, du. Ni, ni kommer vara borta.” Tim lägger sin hand på Stens arms men han glider bara igenom honom. 

“Vi kommer vara kvar. Jag kan lämna broschen hos mamma.” Sten skakar olyckligt på huvudet. 

“Jag kommer glömma er.” viskar han. Han kryper ihop till en boll och lägger huvudet på knäna. “Jag kommer glömma er.” säger han igen, ännu olyckligare nu. Tim tvekar. 

“Är det för att du kommer bli en Recordatus?” Sten nickar. “Pappa håller dig kvar.” Sten suckar djupt. Tim skakar på huvudet. Plötslig ilska bränner upp inom honom. 

“Nej! Jag ska fixa det här. Jag lovar.” han ställer sig upp. “Jag ska prata med pappa.” säger han bestämt.


End file.
